βίος
by melissa lawliet
Summary: "Robaste mi corazón hace mucho", había sido Levi quien pronunció aquellas palabras; lo había hecho al compás del terrorífico sonido de la muerte acechando nuestras desdichadas vidas. Pero el solo pensar que un vinculo tan fuerte nos unía no parecía ser más que una locura. "Te he amado por mil años, te amaré por mil mas"
1. Prólogo

.

**Prólogo**

_"¿Qué es la vida? Un frenesí. ¿Qué es la vida? Una ilusión, una sombra, una ficción; y el mayor bien es pequeño, que toda la vida es sueño, y los sueños, sueños son."_

_La vida es sueño-Calderón_

Mikasa corría sin rumbo mientras las gotas de lluvia mojaban su vestido blanco, el hombre que la seguía había tratado de hacer que quedase inconsciente de un golpe, la niña había logrado escapar, pero al parecer no sería suficiente, aquel hombre era de estatura media y desde el punto de vista de la pequeña él daba miedo. La cargo dirigiéndose a un callejón cuando logró atraparla. Mikasa miró a su alrededor, un lugar en el que las personas caminaban despreocupadas y actuaban como si nada pasara ¿en dónde se encontraba?, no reconocía el lugar... nunca había estado allí antes.

_Ella grito y pataleó, pero nadie le prestaba atención, era como si no la escucharan, eso pensó al menos hasta que se dio cuenta de que la ignoraban, cuando unos cuantos, lejos de ayudarla, solo le dedicaban miradas extrañas. Miradas de desprecio. Mikasa no entendía ¿porqué no hacían nada? ¿era realmente tan importante ese hombre como para que dejaran que hiciera lo que quiera? ¿que tipo de personas eran esas?_

_Habían llegado al oscuro y estrecho lugar, la niña fue arrojada contra la pared, se sentó en el suelo y miró sus manos sucias sobre el lodo. Era tan débil. Un quejido se escuchó y Mikasa observó con los ojos muy abiertos la escena frente a ella, aquel malnacido se encontraba siendo estrangulado por un hombre de cabello negro, Mikasa pudo ver el cuchillo envuelto en la tela blanca y mugrienta que el sostenía en una mano, también logro ver un hilo de sangre correr por su brazo, estaba herido._

_-Una mierda como tu, es de este mundo lo que realmente odio- él había dicho antes de encajar la afilada hoja en su cuello_

_Su salvador la había mirado con sus pequeños ojos grises y Mikasa sostuvo agradecida la mirada, claramente él no le haría daño, él parecía bueno. Levi, al estar convencido de la confianza mutua, se arrodilló ante la niña y esta vez la miró fijamente, con una mirada fugaz y fría. Ella no tenía miedo, entonces, en ese momento fue cuando Levi extendió una navaja hacia Mikasa. Ella sostuvo entre sus manos el metal, cuando él se levantó y le dio una última mirada. No se permitiría olvidar ese rostro nunca, por nada del mundo._

_Mikasa lo observo marcharse guardando el regalo entre sus ropas y al perderle de vista volvió a casa, junto a sus padres, a su pequeño y fantasioso mundo._

Ahora no sabía a donde ir, ella no tenía a donde ir y las únicas personas que se preocupaban por ella habían muerto; se encontraba huyendo sola, corriendo con toda la intención de salvar su propia vida.

Entre sus manos se encontraba el regalo que hace tiempo había recibido, no dejaría que nadie la tocara, suponía que esa era la idea principal del regalo, la razón por la que el hombre de ojos grises le había obsequiado aquella arma, Mikasa estaba segura de ello y sin importar que él no la mirara ahora, sin importar que él nunca se enterara, ella se encargaría de cumplir la silenciosa petición.

Estaba manchada de sangre, de nuevo, así como aquel día, se encontraba sentada en el suelo sintiendo la mirada de tres de los hombres que la habían seguido durante esos días, el cuarto, se encontraba tirado a unos metros de Mikasa, por supuesto, la niña se había encargado de matarlo pero a cambio sólo consiguió ser lastimada por los demás. No importaba cuanta fuerza de voluntad tuviera, no era lo suficiente mente fuerte para enfrentarse a ellos sola.

* * *

><p>9 de julio, año 852<p>

La observo caminar por el extenso pasillo de ese lugar en ruinas, era una hermosa pero misteriosa chica, parecía un fantasma con su cabello oscuro ondeando al viento, ignorándolo completamente. ¿Como demonios se atrevía a ignorarlo?, a no darse cuenta de su presencia... era extraño ¿que estaba haciendo el ahí cuando debería seguir al frente de su escuadrón?, guiándolos hacia un lugar seguro. La simple pregunta era estúpida. Pero ahí estaba ella, la había visto antes recibiendo ordenes de Erwin, cuando antes recibía ordenes de el, nadie sabia nada de ella excepto el, pero lo único que interesaba ahora era el hecho de que era una excelente soldado... una hermosa y excelente soldado. El había visto mucho mas en esa chica.

Un libro abierto.

No importaba lo que había sucedió en el pasado, ahora el no era nadie para Mikasa y estaba bien así, ella podría encontrar a otra persona si, lo haría y la dejaría por mas que le molestara, por mas celos que sintiera, Levi sabia que eso era lo mejor, no para ambos pero si para ella y con eso el estaba bien.

Decidió hablarle, darle ordenes, el era su superior. Podía hacerlo.

-Oye, hemos terminado con los titanes así que vamos- Ella poso su mirada grisácea y fría sobre el sargento. Pasaron largos segundos, Levi solo se preguntaba si ella lo obedecería... no se movía, solo lo miraba. Una tortura. Le dio la espalda y camino, unos segundos después escucho los pasos que lo seguían.

Sabia de el, el segundo al mando, una figura misteriosa dueña de una mirada aparentemente indiferente que parecía querer traspasarla, el mejor soldado de la humanidad, no conocerlo era casi un pecado, si alguno de los inútiles de la ciudad se encontrase con una persona ignorante ante el soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad, seguro lo mirarían como bicho raro... ¿como no iban a conocer a quien les salva el culo? había pensado Mikasa.

No podía evitar recordar las veces que ese hombre también la había salvado a ella. Y no sabia porque él lo hacia.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer:<span>**** Ni el anime de Shingeki no kyojin ni sus personajes me pertenecen a mi, si no a su creador, Isayama Hajime.**

**βίος, es una palabra griega que significa vida.**

**_¿Reviews?_**


	2. Gris metálico

Capitulo I

"Nunca podría mirar a otro lado, estoy perdido en ti"

Lost - Red

_Según la mitología griega, los seres humanos fueron creados originalmente con cuatro brazos, cuatro piernas y una cabeza con dos caras. Temiendo su poder, Zeus los dividió en dos seres separados, condenándoles a pasar sus vidas en busca de su otra mitad._

10 de julio, año 852

Cuando lo encuentras es como mirarte a un espejo, te ves a ti mismo pero en otra energía, otra polaridad. Le reconoces inmediatamente porque las miradas van al fondo del alma.

Entonces Mikasa lo miro.

Se encontraban_ juntos _observando el cielo, sin peleas, sin miradas de odio. Simplemente disfrutando el encontrarse uno al lado del otro, pero Mikasa no sabía porque se encontraba ahí, en esa situación y ese lugar, en ese momento… con el sargento Levi y aún mas importante, no podía explicar la razón por la que se sentía tan cómoda al lado de ese hombre, quizás seria el simple hecho de que se encontraba al lado del soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad, quien sabe. Al lado de alguien así, tu vida estaba asegurada, después de todo, una manada de titanes podrían aparecer en ese momento y Levi la protegería a toda costa – _por supuesto que lo haría, Levi daría su vida por ella_ -

Estaba segura de que no lo odiaba, no, a pesar de la golpiza que le había dado a su _casi_ hermano Eren, a pesar de los castigos que recibía. Mikasa estaba completamente segura de que no era odio, no, solo era simple coraje el que sentía... y si lo odiara, si quisiera matarlo, ella tendría que luchar mucho para poder hacerlo.

No _es _necesario

Mikasa era castigada continuamente, según el sargento Levi, Ackerman no era lo suficientemente buena – aún no lograba vencerlo – el podría darle una paliza, el trapearía el piso con ella, para él, eso no seria un problema _no importa cuanta fuerza de voluntad tenga, ella no es lo suficientemente fuerte. _A la vista de todos, Levi simple y sencillamente no estaba satisfecho con el desempeño de la soldado, pero él es Levi y nadie cuestionará sus decisiones. No existía ningún problema con tener a otro ser humano tan fuerte como él.

En uno de los entrenamientos, una de las veces en las que Mikasa yacía en el suelo, con las muñecas sobre la cabeza, bajo el cuerpo del sargento y una daga de madera contra su cuello; él la había mirado diferente. Él la miro de una manera extraña, una que ella no era capaz de explicar, fue una mirada fugaz, del tipo que te dejan atrapado, una de esas _miradas que llegan al alma_.

Mikasa Ackerman no recordaba haberse sentido de esa manera. Nunca en su vida – o en su memoria – había experimentado algo así. No podría encontrar las palabras para definirlo, simplemente había sentido algún tipo de _descarga _eléctrica. Un contacto entre sus dos almas, unidas por el hilo rojo del destino y separadas por el poder de Zeus.

_"Nunca pensé que se pudiera besar con la mirada" _pensó Mikasa, pero después, después cuando llego a su habitación y se recostó en la cama, muchas preguntas surgieron ¿porqué había pensado eso? ¿era en realidad "besar con la mirada"? ¿porqué con él? pero, _"A Levi no parecía molestarle" _entonces, si el sentimiento era mutuo y nadie se animaba a dar queja, no tenía nada mas que pensar... SI. Si lo tenía. ¿Qué pensaba Levi?, quizás eso era una de las cosas mas importantes y descifrarlo seria en verdad un problema. Quizás se sentían de la misma manera y si era así, ¿que pasaría después?

El tiempo no podía detenerse, el intercambio de miradas se había prolongado lo suficiente como para que Levi se inclinara, tomara su rostro y la besara. Pero no sería así. Porque no solo se lo había prometido a si mismo, si no también a ella… le había prometido a Mikasa una vida sin dolor y esta era la oportunidad, una que no se repetiría nunca más. Por esa razón él debía alejarse, esa situación era peligrosa, el estar los dos solos en ese lugar, es mucho mas peligroso que si estuvieran siendo observados por un gran grupo de mocosos. Levi podría no dejarla ir.

-"Aún no estas a mi nivel"- disfrazo su mirada con decepción y ella lo noto

Ella no estaba a su nivel, era cierto. Pero esa la razón por la que Mikasa se encontraba allí, por eso le había pedido que la entrenara _él. _El soldado, su superior. Levi se puso de pie, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar mientras Mikasa lo observaba, aún estaba estática, él había cortado la _conexión_ de golpe – "antes eras capaz de hacerlo" – murmuro en un susurro casi inaudible y aun así ella lo había escuchado

- "¿Disculpe?"-

-"... Limpia los baños Ackerman"- la miro sobre su hombro -"recuerda que si no lo hacías bien te castigaría"- Levi devolvió su mirada al frente y se marcho, lo único que Mikasa podía hacer era obedecerlo porque la única condición para ser entrenada por el, había sido esa. Ella sería castigada cuando no hubiera progreso. Era justo. Porque el tiempo que el sargento Levi invertía en ella, podría usarlo trabajando en su oficina preparando cualquier informe y limpiar era la única paga. Estaban bien así.

A veces, durante los castigos, Levi se quedaba junto a Mikasa porque supuesta mente, debía vigilar que el trabajo lo hiciera ella. -_Observarte es suficiente-_. Aunque sabía que no sería capaz de _tratar_ de verle la cara de estúpido. Solo estaba ahí, presente y en silencio porque quería estar con ella, cualquier otra razón no era mas que una excusa. Por eso ambos estaban ahí, sentados observando el cielo -sus lugares en el mundo, eran uno al lado del otro- y sin importar que Mikasa no pudiera explicar la sensación que causaba la presencia del sargento , Levi lo entendía perfectamente - _la confusión era casi palpable_- , él sabía lo que estaba pasando, así como también sabía porque estaban allí.

Así que Levi cortaría los lazos de nuevo, se había encargado de hacerlo antes, de reprimirse a si mismo, esto no era un problema. Él se puso de pie y mientras las estrellas brillaban sobre ambos Levi se alejo, se fue como el sol se iba al llegar la luna, ese momento no había sido nada mas que un eclipse, uno de los tantos eclipse que habían tenido _el sol y la luna_.

Y como cada noche, la luna solo lo vio marcharse.

.

.

En realidad no había otra forma aceptable con la que Mikasa le pudiera agradecer a Levi todo lo que había hecho, las veces que la salvo, los días que la cuido cuando se recuperaba de sus heridas y su presencia, ni si quiera ella misma sabía lo mucho que la había ayudado la presencia de Levi, porque de esa manera se entero de que no estaba sola, no hubo muchas palabras, mucho menos respuestas; el rostro de Levi fue el primero que ella vio al despertar aquella tarde. Se sintió a salvo, aún _sin saber_ quien era.

_"Yo estoy contigo, te llevare a través de todo_

_no voy a dejarte"_

_Not alone – Red_

_24 de octubre, año 844_

Mikasa abrió los ojos de par en par, se encontraba sobre una cama de sabanas blancas y un olor a limpio impregnaba la habitación. A través de la puerta y aún sin moverse, Mikasa podía escuchar varias voces discutir al otro lado de la pared pero ella no entendía sus palabras, el sonido llegaba a sus oídos como un susurro. La curiosidad gano ante el miedo y envuelta en sus sucias ropas la niña se deslizo sigilosamente entre la oscuridad hasta llegar a la puerta.

-¿cómo nos vamos a hacer cargo de ella? ustedes dos...¿saben los problemas que tendremos? un niño come más y se enferma mas rápidamente- la voz de un hombre dominaba la sala, era obvio que estaban hablando de ella ¿quienes eran? -¿qué pasa si ella tiene familiares?, pensarán que la hemos secuestrado- era la misma voz de antes, Mikasa no tenía mas familia y si esas personas la aceptaban quizá su única opción sea quedarse con ellos.

-"La he traído yo, me encargare de ella"- Levi había estado escuchando en silencio las palabras de Farlan, él estaba al tanto de todas las dificultades que se presentarían y estaba seguro de que podría cuidarla, el tiempo que ella quiera quedarse

-Has dicho que habías ayudado a esa niña antes, la quieren por su raza"-

-"me encargare de ella"-

-"memento morí... entonces ¿a qué le temes?"- La pregunta de Levi había silenciado la habitación, Isabel y Farlan no entendían sus razones, pero después de unos minutos, Isabel no necesito pensarlo, su "gran hermano" no necesitaba una razón para ayudar a la niña, después de todo, él la había salvado a ella hace años.

-"Yo la quiero ayudar"- Los dos hombres miraron a Isabel

«_Recuerda que morirás_» "_memento morí...", porque nada dura._

El sonido de unos pasos acercándose alerto a Mikasa, quien rápidamente volvió a posicionarse sobre la cama y unos instantes después sintió los amigables ojos de Isabel sobre ella, la joven sonrío a Mikasa -"solo espero que no hayas escuchado todo eso, Farlan es un pesimista"- la niña vacilo un poco en el momento en que Isabel extendió su mano hacia ella

-"Esta bien, nosotros solo queremos ayudarte, ademas necesitas un baño. Levi se enojara si ensucias mas su cama"- ¿Levi? ¿quién era Levi? Mikasa tomo la mano de Isabel y mientras esta la guiaba hacia el baño, la niña trataba de recordar como es que había llegado allí.

-Mi nombre es Isabel, Levi dijo que te llamas Mikasa..."- la voz de Isabel no paraba de resonar en el cuarto, ella quería conocer bien a la niña, pero Mikasa no podía dejar de pensar...

_"¿Levi es quien me trajo?..."_

Después del baño, Isabel llevo a la niña ante Farlan, este la miro dudoso, ¿en realidad una niña sería un problema?

-Yo soy quien toma las decisiones aquí, sabemos que no es necesario que lo apruebes Farlan- Levi había estado sentado algo lejos presenciando la escena

-Entiendo-

Isabel miro a Mikasa con alegría reflejada en sus ojos, ella podía quedarse. Tomo la mano de la niña y se marcho a su habitación

"¡vamos Mikasa, dormirás conmigo!" dicho esto ambas desaparecieron detrás de la puerta

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!, espero que les haya gustado<strong>

**En los tres capítulos de "Achoice with no regrets" aún no he logrado captar muy bien las personalidades de Isabel y Farlan, así que, si están ooc no me maten :D. Se agradecen los comentarios :*, si esto esta muy confuso, informo que en el próximo capitulo se desenredan un poco las cosas. **

**Por cierto quería decirles que el fanfic se llama así por la canción Bios del anime Guilty Crown, la cual a mi punto de vista (ya que yo tengo bien fijo el rumbo de esta historia) describe muy bien el fanfic completo. Es una canción en alemán, véanlo subtitulado (si quieren, claro), pondré el link en mi perfil ya que aquí no se puede :). **

**¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo eydalick!**


	3. Entre sueños

_ "Si yo no soy quien debería ser_

_¿puedes entonces decir que tu eres quien afirmas ser?"_

_Great escape - Cinema Staff_

_03 de febrero, año 852_

_Levi caminaba desesperada mente por los pasillos, quería respuestas, exigía respuestas pero nadie le permitía ver a Mikasa, nadie le informaba sobre su estado; no sabia nada de ella desde hace seis horas, cuando él llego con la chica en los brazos, ambos sucios y heridos. Miro sus manos, todavía había __sangre, él aún estaba sucio, no se había alejado de ese pasillo desde el momento en que lo piso y no estaría tranquilo hasta ver a Mikasa a los ojos, abrazarla y besarla, eso era lo que Levi mas deseaba en ese momento. Tener a Mikasa a salvo y a su lado._

_Pero quien sabe si eso seria posible, -quien sabe-, si ella recordaría cuanto lo __quería. Cuanto lo había amado y la manera en que él correspondía sus sentimientos... -en realidad había sido al revés, ella había correspondido los suyos-_

_Al despertar, Mikasa se encontró a si misma en un cuerpo que no recordaba, no sabia su nombre, no conocía su rostro, ni su voz. Recostada, con sus ojos fijos en el techo blanco de la habitación, Mikasa comenzó a formularse decenas de preguntas; ¿quién era ella? ¿qué es lo que había pasado? Al sentarse silenciosamente en la cama automáticamente sus ojos examinaron cada rincón de la habitación, un cuarto blanco, un ¿...hospital? ¿había tenido un accidente? ¿quién iba a dar respuesta a sus preguntas?_

_La puerta se abrió desmesuradamente, un hombre de ojos grises apareció en su campo de visión, no era muy alto y por unos segundos se quedo de pie, __estático frente a Mikasa_

_-"¿Quién es usted?"-_

_Levi abrió sus ojos como platos, ¿le preguntaba quien era él?, Mikasa se había olvidado de Levi completamente, de la primera vez que se vieron, de la vez se separaron y de cuando se unió al ejercito por él, Levi había desaparecido de su vida, era un extraño. _

_Le había prometido una vida feliz, una sin dolor, una en la que acabarían con los titanes y vivirían juntos, tendrían una casa, hijos; todo se derrumbo con un golpe y sintió algo en su interior derrumbarse junto a sus promesas, junto a sus sueños. Quizá eso era lo mejor para Mikasa, olvidarle. La miro a los ojos, con su típico rostro inexpresivo e intimidante -uno que hace mucho no le mostraba a ella- y utilizo su tono de voz frió y __aburrido -uno que hace tiempo ella no escuchaba-_

_-"Soy el capitán Levi, ¿como te sientes Ackerman?"-_

_-" me siento bien...¿Ackerman?"-_

_-"Es tu apellido"-_

_-"¿ y... mi nombre?"-_

_-"es Mikasa"-_

_Ella observo a Levi de arriba a abajo discretamente, después miro sus propias manos, no, no conocía nada; pero al parecer el hombre que se plantaba frente a ella la conocía, eso significaba que sabia de ella, él debía saber algo mas que su nombre. Después de todo estaba a su lado. _

_-" dijo que era capitán, ¿qué es lo que significa?- Levi no había despegado sus ojos de ella, entendía la situación en que estaban. Empezar desde cero._

_-"significa que soy tu superior"-_

**_:_**

_16 de julio, año 852 _

-"¡No necesitas entrenamiento extra!"- Eren tenia sus puños sobre la mesa frente a Mikasa y Armin. Desde el momento en que se entero de que Mikasa era entrenada por el mejor soldado de la humanidad, evidentemente era envidia; desde que Eren conoció a Levi como el "mas fuerte de la humanidad" quiso ser entrenado por él, pero el capitán no le hacia caso, ya que también estaba el pasado, el de Levi y Mikasa juntos, uno que él conoció _"¿porqué? si él había dicho que se alejaría de Mikasa"_ pensó, _"¿qué es lo que quiere ahora?" _

Eren bajo la cabeza y empuño con fuerza sus nudillos_ "Dijo que me dejaría estar junto a ella" _golpeo la mesa antes de irse, Mikasa lo miraba confundida, ¿porqué Eren, quien había admirado tanto a Levi estaba enojado por eso? podría ser solo envidia pero... ¿porqué de un momento a otro parecía querer ir a matarlo?, eran preguntas que ella no podía responder._  
><em>

-"Tranquilízate Mikasa, estoy seguro de que a Eren se le pasará" - Armin se había dado cuanta, pero no era necesario ser un genio a su nivel para notarlo, la chica se había quedado demasiado tiempo mirando la puerta por la que se marcho Eren.

-" Eso espero"-

Armin miro a la chica con tristeza, su mejor amigo y su superior estaban enamorados de ella, pero él no podría decir que apoyaba a Eren, él, con sus grandes ojos azules había visto a Mikasa sonreír al lado de Levi. No sabría decir si Eren en verdad era el mejor para ella, quizás la mejor opción era que la chica regrese al lado del capitán, era un lugar en el que estaría segura.

Mikasa ahora no amaba a nadie, era una oportunidad, la gran oportunidad de Eren; seria una lucha entre él y Levi, una en donde el sargento se estaba dejando perder.

-"Vamos Mikasa, el entrenamiento empezara pronto"-

Caminaron hasta los campos de entrenamiento, al llegar allí estaban todos, todos menos Eren y Levi, Armin estaba seguro de que su amigo había ido a buscar a Levi, seguramente regresaría con un ojo morado y sin unos cuantos dientes, después de todo, teniendo Eren la habilidad de regenerar su cuerpo al capitán no le importaría darle una paliza. Por otro lado, Mikasa estaba preocupada, el sargento no era muy malo con ella -no como lo era con Eren- incluso a veces le tenia paciencia

-"¿Armin?"-, era claro que él pensaba lo mismo

Eren caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos, la cólera crecía en su interior, él había creído en la palabra de Levi y este lo había defraudado -_"dijiste que no te acercarías mas a ella" - _avanzaba buscando al capitán, esquivando a todos a su paso hasta que lo encontró, estaba saliendo de su habitación, probablemente en dirección a los campos, Eren, al verlo de inmediato y sin pensarlo se fue sobre él con su puño dirigido hacia el rostro de Levi, el lo esquivo fácilmente y sin vacilar un solo segundo, estampo su bota en la cara del chico, de la misma forma en que había hecho durante el juicio de Eren pero con mucha más fuerza, aún sabiendo lo enojada que se encontraría Mikasa al enterarse, ella no se lo perdonaría ya que, aún después del poco tiempo que tenía conociendo al chico -por segunda vez- ella lo consideraba un hermano; a nadie le gusta que lastimen a un miembro de su _familia._

Levi sonrío amargamente mientras esquivaba los malos golpes del muchacho, no había escuchado algo tan estúpido antes ¿es que no podía haber inventado otra cosa?, él era mas familia para Mikasa que Eren. Pero eso no tenía importancia ahora, Levi debía enfocarse en ganarse el odio de la chica, golpear a Eren no le molestaba para nada, mucho menos cuando se lo merecía.

Por otro lado, Eren, él simplemente estaba enojado, el solo pensar que Levi cambiara de opinión y decidiera mantener a Mikasa a su lado era la razón. Eren quería a Mikasa, la quiso desde el momento en que se dio cuenta el tipo de persona que era, alguien fuerte, hermosa -_increíble-_ y extremadamente importante para él, por esa razón quería ser fuerte, mucho mas fuerte que la propia Mikasa Ackerman y de alguna forma, Eren quería ser como Levi, pero no como Levi, en su personalidad sería e intimidante, si no la persona fuerte que superaba a la chica, una persona que podía protegerla, él quería poder proteger a Mikasa y hacer que se sienta segura a su lado, tal y como el capitán lo había hecho.

Pero qué sabia Eren sobre ellos y su unión, él no conocía el hilo rojo ni el poder que los unía, no pueden ser separados - solo si uno muriera- quizá morirían juntos, a pesar del olvido y las promesas en el abismo, el mismo abismo en el que se perdieron los recuerdos de Mikasa.

Después de unos minutos, Eren podía sentir como la sangre se deslizaba por sus labios y la manera en que el dolor en su abdomen aumentaba con cada inhalación, sus ojos se fijaron en Levi, él estaba de pie observándolo con su mirada intimidante y fría, él no era oponente para el mejor de la humanidad, incluso Mikasa, una de las pocas personas que podían hacerle frente, ahora no era capaz de hacerlo, ella había perdido fuerza en la ultima batalla y a parte de ella, solo conocía a Mike Zackarius, el segundo soldado mas fuerte.

Él ni si quiera lograba seguir el paso de Mikasa.

Y, a pesar del dolor físico que sentía en ese momento su oponente, Levi, él no tenia un solo rasguño, porque los golpes, todas las patadas y puñetazos que había lanzado solo quedaron en el aire.

Respirando entrecortada mente y sosteniendo la mirada a su superior, Eren hablo por primera vez, manifestando verbalmente su enojo

-"Dijiste que te alejarías de ella, que me permitirías estar a su lado"-

-"Sé lo que dije"-

Levi no había mostrado ningún cambio, ni en su rostro, ni en su voz, lo cual solo logro aumentar la cólera del menor, la voz de Eren comenzó a elevarse. Él estaba gritando.

-"¡Tú aceptaste entrenarla! ¿porqué?, ¡si piensas iniciar "algo" con ella de nue...!"- Levi pateo el rostro de Eren con fuerza, él tomo al chico por el cuello de la camisa y hablo con la voz más fría y amenazante que poseía

-" Yo no pretendo iniciar "algo" con ella de nuevo, si en verdad has estado observando mis movimientos, entonces deberías estar enterado de que Mikasa ya no posee la misma fuerza que antes, ella ya no puede defenderse de la misma forma"-

Al decir esto soltó a Eren y continuo su camino

-"simplemente no quiero que le pase nada"-

**.**

**.**

_"¿Recuerdas cuando caminábamos juntos?, uno al lado del otro ¿Levi? ¿me escuchas?, yo si lo recuerdo, recuerdo y atesoro el momento en el que sonreíste frente a mi, porque para mi fue un momento único"._

_"Levi...", una lagrima corrió por su pálida mejilla "¿porqué haces esto?, no quiero odiarte, ¡no quiero olvidarte!" sus ojos grises ahora cerrados, no podían hacer mas que derramar lagrimas, supo que él se encontraba a su lado cuando una mano seco las gotas de su rostro lentamente, acompañando el gesto con un "te amo"._

_Mikasa quería abrazar a Levi, corresponder sus palabras pero al tratar de alcanzar su rostro sus músculos no respondieron, "¿porqué?" _

_Sus ojos no se __abrían_

_"¿Levi?"_

_Ni un solo musculo respondía._

_"¿qué paso?, ¿porqué no me puedo mover?, ¡por favor ayúdame!" _

_Lo único que podía hacer era derramar lagrimas, sus pensamientos no se manifestaban mediante el sonido y Levi, él no podía escucharla, lo único que podía hacer era sostener su mano con fuerza mientras se preguntaba como demonios habían llegado a ese grado. "Ella no, todos menos ella." Esa noche lloraron juntos, Levi no podía recordar la ultimas vez que lloro, mientras una sorprendida Mikasa no entendía muy bien la situación, no lo entendió hasta que él hablo __  
><em>

_"¿Porqué lloras dormida Mikasa?"_

_._

* * *

><p>Capitulo II<p>

_"No hay manera de que pueda amar a alguien _

_pero me gustaría que alguien me ame"_

All alone with you- Egoist

_19 de noviembre, año 844_

Los días habían pasado rápido y Mikasa llevaba casi un mes junto a las tres personas que la ayudaban, al principio, la niña había estado durmiendo con Isabel, pero la cama no era muy grande y aunque la mayor no presentaba ninguna queja Mikasa se sentía incomoda, ese lugar no era suyo, ni siquiera la ropa que traía puesta le pertenecía. Y Levi, al percatarse de ello decidió dar su cama a la niña siendo él quien dormiría en el piso; Isabel y Farlan habían protestado contra su decisión «_"¿porqué haces esto por ella?" » «"¡esta bien!, no tengo ningún problema con que duerma conmigo"»_ Levi solo respondió con las mismas palabras que había pronunciado antes -"Fui yo quien la trajo aquí, me encargare de ella"- Y dicho esto se retiro del lugar.

_"¿porqué haces esto por ella?",_ se encontraba sentado observando el cielo desde la orilla de un túnel mientras la pregunta de Farlan aún resonaba en su cabeza "_¿porque hago esto por ella?" "¿porque quiero?", _si no quisiera simplemente no estaría esa mocosa a su lado, quizá solo quería ayudarla. Sin dar mas vueltas al asunto Levi se concentro en las cosas a su alrededor, podía ver a Mikasa sentada a la orilla del rió congelado -hacia frió- y la niña solo traía puesto un vestido de mangas largas, Levi suspiro y tomo la tela roja que había conseguido hace poco -_"trabaje una semana para darle algo que no halla robado"- _había permanecido demasiado tiempo fuera, exponiéndose a ser descubierto. Se levanto y camino en silencio hacia Mikasa.

-"¿qué demonios haces aquí sola?, ¿quieres ser secuestrada de nuevo?"- pregunto mientras colocaba la bufanda alrededor de la niña -"te resfriaras aquí afuera, no pienso cuidar a una mocosa enferma"-

Mikasa puso de pie de inmediato y levanto sus manos acariciando la tela, los ojos de Levi estaban sobre los suyos -"lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer"- había bajado la mirada al suelo, él vio este gesto y después de unos segundos enredo sus dedos entre el cabello negro de Mikasa obligándola a mirarlo -"volvamos al escondite"- dicho esto ambos caminaron hacia las casas abandonadas en el fondo de la ciudad subterránea, el lugar que de un momento a otro se convirtió en su hogar.

* * *

><p><strong>No dejan reviews, que tristeza Q.Q<strong>

**"Porqué lloras dormida Mikasa?"- CASI LLORO YO TAMBIÉN, pobre Mika u.u, no enserio, lo estaba escribiendo y casi lloro xD ¿que pasa? les gusto?, dejen un comentario con su opinión please :C, hice que Levi le regalara la famosa bufanda roja, me lo deben xD jajaj**

**Gracias por agregar el fic a sus favoritos y seguirlo :***

**PD.- ACTUALIZARE CADA MIERCOLES!, eso me da la oportunidad de escribir los fines de semana ya que el semestre acaba de empezar :'(**

**Mel~**


	4. Por favor vuelve a mi

**_Canción del capitulo: Relase my soul- anime: guilty crown_**

* * *

><p><em>"...No se porque las cosas han cambiado desde ayer..."<em>

_21 de julio, año 852_

Mikasa y Armin caminaban por los pasillos buscando con la mirada a Eren, el entrenamiento había culminado hace tan solo unos minutos pero el chico no había aparecido en dos horas. Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de que el capitán fuera la causa, él había llegado puntual y sin un rasguño al entrenamiento.

Toda señal de duda se esfumo al encontrar a Eren fuera de las duchas, estaba recargado en la pared, mirando el suelo con el ceño fruncido. Su uniforme estaba algo sucio y uno de sus ojos morado, Armin se alegro de no ver un hueso roto y suponía que era lo menos que podía pedir; pero Mikasa, a comparación de él, ella estaba muy enojada y al ver a Eren, la chica de inmediato corrió junto a su _hermano_.

Mikasa intentaba ayudarlo cuando él se aparto -"estoy bien, solo son unos cuantos golpes"- ella no dijo nada y dejo a Eren caminar por su cuenta, al ver sus inútiles pasos la chica empuño sus nudillos; Levi lo había dejado mucho peor que aquella vez en el juicio. Había sangre en su camiseta que al parecer había sido derramada desde su boca "_-una patada en el estomago-", _gracias a ello el muchacho caminaba erguido y aunque el no se quejaba, Mikasa estaba segura de que le dolía. -_"Ese enano"-_

_-_"Espero que no intentes amenazar al capitán Levi, sabes que él ni siquiera te dejara verle"_- _porque Levi no aceptaba a Mikasa en su oficina, mucho menos en su dormitorio. Ella frunció un poco el ceño, ir con Levi era justamente lo que pensaba hacer. -"lo obligare a escucharme, Armin, ¡no puedo dejar que continué tratando a Eren de esa manera!"-

-"que te enfrentes a él probablemente provocará que deje de entrenarte, sabes que no le caes muy bien Mikasa, no busques problemas"- ella lo miro y poco a poco su expresión volvió a ser la misma. Seria, como siempre y gracias a eso Armin pudo respirar en paz; había dado en el clavo, era su trabajo después de todo.

_-"Arlet, mantén a Mikasa alejada, por el motivo que sea, no dejes que se acerque" -_Armin había mirado a Levi sorprendido, pero él no podía entrometerse en eso. No había sido una orden porque en una situación como esa Levi no era el capitán, ni Armin el recluta, pero él había decidido obedecerlo y por ende ayudarlo. En ese momento no sabia que era lo mejor para Mikasa y quien en realidad debía decidir era ella ¿qué estaba haciendo el capitán? _"esto no es ser egoísta, pero si Mikasa alguna vez hubiera sabido que algo como esto pasaría ¿qué es lo que ella querría?",_ ¿qué es lo que ella hubiera querido?... _"probablemente que esto no pasara" _

Probablemente nunca debieron _decidir_ por ella.

Era tarde cuando Mikasa termino sus labores, se encontraba cansada, no físicamente si no mentalmente. En la cena se encontraba el capitán junto con el comandante Erwin y la líder Hanji, ellos se habían situado al otro lado de la habitación pero eso no le impidió darse cuenta lo mucho que todos sus amigos la miraban, a ella y a la mesa a sus espaldas; mentiría si dijera que no fue incomodo. Lo fue y mucho.

Afortunadamente todo termino cuando Connie, intentando cambiar el ambiente comenzó a contar historias de su pasado y algunas de sus aventuras en las que hizo el ridículo. Mikasa pudo darse cuenta de que el chico termino algo enojado y avergonzado pero en el momento en que el chico puso los ojos sobre ella, Mikasa hizo su mejor intento por darle una sonrisa -_"gracias"_- él de nuevo se calmo.

De alguna forma, podía decir que todos los que estaban sentados en la mesa junto ella eran sus amigos. _Eran_ buenos amigos... pero...

Las palabras de Armin, estas en ningún momento habían abandonado su cabeza.

Quizá Levi no volvería a entrenarla y muy probablemente la odie mas de lo que ya lo hacia, porque aunque de un tiempo para acá hubiera paz entre ellos, el capitán se había encargado de borrarla y plantar la espada frente a ella; pero una espada no era necesaria en sus peleas, después de todo, la mayoría de ellas eran _casi_ estúpidas y, mientras Mikasa se dirigía a la oficina de Levi una pequeña sonrisa se escondió tras la bufanda; -_"las estúpidas peleas"- _por un momento el recuerdo de Eren golpeado y sangrando desapareció de su mente.

Ahora estaba Levi, él a su lado, él entrenándola, él argumentando, él leyendo, él hablando y él _observándola.._.se había dado cuenta antes pero nunca le prestaba mucha atención a eso. Siempre pensó que el capitán la odiaba y de prontolas palabras que Jean le comunico durante la cena inundaron su mente; él había procurado informarle sin que nadie mas escuchara, sabia que a Mikasa no le gustaría y a el tampoco, Levi le patearía el culo si se llegara a enterar.

-_"Mikasa, ¿no crees que el capitán te mira demasiado?"-._ ¿Demasiado? lo pensó un momento; era verdad, él lo hacia, había sentido muchas veces su mirada penetrante sobre ella -"_supongo que solo me vigila, él me odia"-_ , -"_si te odia ¿porqué te salva cada vez que puede? ¿porqué siempre procura tenerte a la vista?"- _Mikasa lo miro sorprendida no había sabido responder eso, era algo que incluso ella misma se preguntaba

No podía hacer más que preguntarse porque Jean y Sasha de alguna forma siempre terminaban hablándole de Levi o haciéndole preguntas sobre él, ella no sabia nada, no lo entendía, no entendía porque Armin los miraba con el ceño fruncido cada vez que le hablaban a ella del capitán, no sabia porque Eren lo odiaba tanto cuando el mismo le contó quién era, e incluso dijo que lo admiraba. Dolor. ¿porque todos hablaban de Levi con ella y después evitaban el tema? ¿porqué nadie le daba una sola explicación? ella había olvidado todo ¿porqué no eran considerados? ¿porqué no hablaban?

De pronto, el motivo de su visita a la oficina de Levi cambio, y mientras aceleraba el paso, todo lo concerniente al _hombre de ojos grises_ llego a su cabeza

_-"Ackerman, mañana vas a tu primera expedición desde el accidente. Tu lugar sera a mi lado"- Sorprendida Mikasa había agrandado sus ojos. No, ese no es mi lugar... -"Capitán... yo no he sido asignada a su equipo, estoy en el lad..."- él la interrumpió -"lose, pero por esta vez iras conmigo"- No hubo respuesta, no, porque aún si lo hubiera no serviría de nada, él era el capitán y Mikasa el recluta._

_-"Levántate Ackerman, a esta paso Arlet también te pateará el culo"- enojada, Mikasa se levanto y dirigió su puño hacia el capitán -"él es mi amigo y usted no se burlara de él"- una patada, un puñetazo y varios salto evasivos se habían manifestado en una décima de segundo, el mismo tiempo que a Levi le había tomado esquivarlo. _

_"¿Quién es esta persona?" el mas fuerte de la humanidad.  
><em>

_Pensando que ella podría esquivarla; rápidamente él estrello fuertemente su bota contra el estomago de Mikasa, la chica se detuvo y se rodeo a sí misma por el dolor. Levi abrió los ojos un poco mas de lo normal -"Mierda"- ella caía al suelo cansada._

_"...¿Quién es este hombre?"... un silencio... un misterio... una fuerza._

_Levi la sostuvo entre sus brazos antes de que tocara el suelo. Fue casi un abrazo después de tanto tiempo, el mismo tiempo que para él había sido una eternidad. Habían sido solo unos cuantos meses. _

_-"Robaste mi corazón hace mucho"-_

_Mikasa caminaba sola por las familiares montañas dentro de las paredes. Según lo que Eren y Armin le informaron, ese territorio lo habían recuperado hace poco tiempo durante la misión en la que ella perdió la memoria; había atravesado casi todo el lugar, les habían encargado limpiar y ni ella ni nadie podía negarse, al ver la naturaleza a su al rededor, Mikasa se preguntó si quizás se había acostumbrado a vivir lejos de un lugar así, "tan verde", ojala recordara todo, sabia que había vivido en un lugar similar durante su niñez "al menos no he muerto"._

_Se había alejado bastante de sus compañeros, perdida en un lugar que le resultaba familiar, Mikasa camino al interior del bosque guiada por algo mucho mas fuerte que ella, la chica termino frente a una vieja casa de madera; Mikasa camino anonada acercándose más "¿qué es este lugar?" sus mejillas se bañaron en lagrimas cuando observo por la ventana "¿sangre?...¿qué es este lugar?" rodeo la pequeña casa buscando la perta con desesperación, "¿porqué?" -"este no es tu lugar de trabajo Ackerman"- una voz grave y autoritaria hablo a su oído mientras dos brazos rodeaban s cintura alejándola del lugar, arrastrándola lejos... "¿Levi?"  
><em>

_"¿Transformaste mis lagrimas en rosas?"_

**.**

Se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta de madera, la misma por la que había visto a Levi entrar y salir muchas veces, ese era el lugar en el que él se encerraba evitándola a toda costa. Giro la perilla y en silencio se adentro en la habitación. Podía sentir la mirada gris sobre su espalda; al cerrar la puerta Mikasa lo encaro examinándolo en un instante, Levi conservaba su habitual cara de poker; las velas estaban prendidas... era de noche, ¿en qué momento había llegado la oscuridad? ¿qué tan lento había caminado mientras deambulaba en sus pensamientos?

-"¿A qué has venido Ackerman?"- Levi volvió sus ojos grises al cielo cuando la mirada oscura se clavo sobre él. Insoportable. Se encontraba de pie a un lado del ventanal de la habitación, se sentía frustrado e incomodo, el silencio de Mikasa siempre le había causado cierta molestia, le disgustaba no saber que era lo que ella pensaba, más aún en la situación en que estaban. Alejados estando tan cerca.

-"¿vienes a defender a ese mocoso?"- un mal comienzo, pero Mikasa sabia que así iba a ser, era imposible evitar que él hiciera esa pregunta.

-"No señor"- Mikasa respondió, y en ese instante se percato de que no sabía por donde empezar, no sabia nada, ¿qué iba a decir? ¿cómo justificar su presencia?

-"¿entonces?"- dejo de mirarlo cuando Levi volteo su rostro hacia ella -"yo... quiero saber... que es lo que paso antes"- levanto la mirada en cuanto termino la oración; ante sus ojos se hallaba un impresionado capitán

-"¿porqué me preguntas eso a mi?... no soy mas que tu superior"- de alguna forma, las palabras de Levi no sonaban convincentes, había escuchado muchas veces aquella frase en su voz _"soy tu superior" _¿en verdad era solo eso?, entonces ¿porqué todos la vinculaban con él? no lo hacían directamente, pero Mikasa no era estúpida; las miradas de Armin, el enojo de Eren y los comentarios de los demás, de todos, en especial de Jean y Sasha.

-"estoy segura de que no es así"- las palabras salían por sí solas mientras Levi se debatía entre abrazarla o sacarla a jalones de su oficina -"estas equivocada, es mejor que te marches"- él camino hacia la puerta y la abrió para Mikasa, pasaron unos segundos antes de que ella se moviera, camino hacia la puerta y decidida a no rendirse la cerro de nuevo -"no me iré, no estoy equivocada"- de pie, uno frente al otro y a tan poca distancia, Levi pudo ver su propio reflejo en los oscuros ojos de la chica.

_ "Testaruda aún sin recuerdos"_

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo III<em>

_"Las lluvias fuertes se acercan y aún echo de menos los días junto a ti"_

_08 de febrero, año 846_

El día en que Levi se marcho él la había defendido, la había salvado y una vez más... le había dado _vida _lloro escondida entre las casas de Shingasina mientras Levi era arrestado junto a Isabel y Farlan, la estaban separando de su familia, ella quería salir y liberarlos, salir y defenderlos, así como ellos lo habían hecho por ella. Pero simplemente no podía, era débil y pequeña; Mikasa, una niña de once años, sin familiares y sin dinero no podía hacer nada; así que, lo único que hizo fue observar como eran arrestados por los soldados, los miembros del escuadrón de reconocimiento.

Observo _casi_ llorando desde su escondite como aquellos hombres hundían el rostro de Levi en el agua. Como se quedaba sola por segunda vez. Sabia que ninguno de los militares lograba escuchar sus pequeños sollozos, pero Levi probablemente si, él conocía perfectamente a la niña.

Avergonzada por su descuido e impotente por su debilidad, Mikasa se obligo a si misma quedarse sentada en ese lugar, quizá Levi estaba enojado con ella, que los arrestaran había sido su culpa, si tan solo hubiera obedecido sus ordenes... los ojos grises se posaron en ella antes de agrandar la distancia entre los dos, fue rápido y sin palabras, sentimiento en la despedida y la lectura de un "no me olvides" en los labios del mayor fue suficiente para romper en llanto "que tonto... tú no me olvides a mi..."

**.**

-"¿Estas perdida?, ¿qué es lo que haces aquí?"- un niño de ojos verdes caminaba a su lado pero Mikasa no lo escuchaba, pensaba en qué hacer mientras sostenía entre sus manos un pedazo de la bufanda roja -"¿como te llamas?"

El niño, al no obtener respuesta a sus preguntas solo continuo al lado de Mikasa y no fue hasta que se encontraban una distancia considerable de su hogar que el chico hablo -"¿a dónde vamos"- ella, al escuchar esto se detuvo de golpe inmediatamente ¿a donde iba?... no tenía a donde ir, miro al niño a su derecha por primera vez, sus ojos verdes reflejaban curiosidad mientras esperaba la respuesta de Mikasa -"no lo se"- el la miro con cara tranquila y después pareció analizar sus palabras abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente -"¿¡qué!?"-

-"no tengo a donde ir"-

* * *

><p><strong>¡HOLA!<strong>

**Estoy publicando hoy porque faltan solo horas para que sea miércoles, acabo de terminar el capitulo y LO MAS IMPORTANTE, necesito desocuparse esta semana T.T escuela de mierda. ****Cambiando de tema, ¿les gusto el capitulo? ¿no estoy yendo rápido cierto D: ? dejen su opinión en un comentario porfa :3 FELIZ SEMANA RIVAMIKA asdfghjkl es tan genial.**

**Gracias a todos los que comentaron y agregaron a sus favoritos este fanfic, a las ue me dicen "meli", asdfghjk que genial xD mis amigos me dicen así :)**

**Hasta el otro ****miércoles**

**Mel~**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS~<strong>

**Guest.- Holi :3 yo amo esa cancion, la escucho a cada rato xD, no te preocupes este fic no terminara como gulty crown, tengo entendido ue Inori muere (?), es ue no termine de verlo pero me gusta mucho su musica, por eso te aseguro que no, no terminara asi :DD, BESOS!**

**OtakuCandy.- HOLA! no me dentendre chica, no importa cuantas tareas me deje mi profesor de laboratorio clínico o el de química xD. Que bueno que te guste como escribo Q.Q hay personas que me dicen que es mierda y cosas así :( el rivamika es tan kawaii OWO Bye bye.**

**thucamiteuieremuxo: *-* Holou, aqui tienes el capi :3**

**tundershadowsasuke: ****¡Que bueno que te guste! Q.Q me haces sentir genial :DD besos!**


	5. Sufrir juntos

__Capitulo IV__

___ " υποφέρουν μαζί "___

__"Todo el mundo tiene miedo de algo: la mnemofobia es el miedo a los recuerdos"__

_21 de julio, año 852_

Sentada en el lugar donde ella y Levi se citaban a observar el cielo en silencio , Mikasa Ackerman apuñalaba la madera a su lado mientras las estrellas la bañaban de luz. No comprendía las razones del capitán, él simplemente la había cargado sobre su hombro y la había dejado fuera de su oficina, no sin antes dedicarle unas cuantas palabras en su voz fría _"no vuelvas a molestarme" _había dicho antes de cerrar la puerta, ella se dejo caer recargando su cabeza en la puerta y, mientras un par de lagrimas confundidas descendían por sus mejillas, Mikasa escuchaba los golpes y lamentaciones al otro lado de la madera ¿era ese Levi?...

Las lagrimas se habían secado y el lejano impulso de estrangularlo comenzaba a manifestarse, pero Mikasa debía contenerse, ella no se rendiría, sabia que Levi era -quizás- el único que podría responder sus preguntas ya que, después de todo, ni Eren ni Armin parecían estar dispuestos a hablar... en su mente volvieron a aparecer las preguntas e insinuaciones de la despreocupada Sasha; los ojos de Mikasa se iluminaron durante un momento mientras comenzaba a acariciar el filo de la _navaja__, ella podría ayudarla.__  
><em>

_._

_._

En el momento en que asimilo la pregunta, la chica comenzó a trabarse intentando hablar sin el mínimo éxito, era evidente que aquello no funcionaría ya que, por mas que Mikasa había insistido, lo único que obtuvo como respuesta de Sasha la hizo volver al lugar del que que partió pero al mismo tiempo, esto provoco que obtuviera lo que necesitaba; aquella chica le había dado la prueba de que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

A sus oídos llego un silencioso, sincero y temeroso susurro. Era algo cercano al miedo. -_"Es el capitán la única persona que podría responder tus preguntas Mikasa"_- en definitiva, esta vez no tenia solo un presentimiento, ahora tenia palabras, la palabra de alguien que conoció su pasado... una repentina y evidente pregunta se deslizo frente a sus ojos: _¿cual es la razón del silencio? _¿porqué incluso Sasha se había negado a hablar? ¿qué era aquello a lo que sus "amigos" tanto temían?

¿Levi?, un sentimiento de ira y confusión recorrió su cuerpo -"¡¿porqué él?!, ¿qué tanto tiene que ver conmigo?"-

Sasha no dijo nada, limitándose simplemente a mirarla avergonzada -"Lo siento Mikasa"- ella solo volteo su rostro y mientras se alejaba un "esta bien" se deslizo entre sus labios ..._"que mentira"_, porque ciertamente nada estaba bien; no estaba segura de lo que pasaría el día de mañana, no sabia si Levi la entrenaría como siempre o si sencillamente la echaría de los campos de la misma forma en que la echo de su oficina.

Camino perdiéndose al igual que lo hizo entre las montañas: sola, confundida y sin fuerzas, Mikasa Ackerman se quedo dormida frente a un lago, uno que parecía familiar, "_seguramente estuve aquí antes_" ¿antes?...

_25 de diciembre, año 850_

_Era navidad, la noche en que los soldados se reunían para celebrar una de las pocas ocasiones del año en que los titanes y la gloria de la humanidad pasaban a un segundo plano, porque todos se lo merecían y ni Mikasa ni Levi eran la excepción._

_Un vestido blanco cubría el cuerpo de Mikasa y unos tacones negros calzaban sus pies, se había sentido incomoda al notar las miradas indecentes de los soldados sobre ella, miro a su alrededor buscando un par de ojos grises ¿dónde estaba Levi?, sintiéndose miserable escaneo cada rincón desde su lugar; Mikasa no le había pedido que la espere y él tampoco había dicho nada, ni un acuerdo silencioso, aún cuando se había esmerado en arreglarse __solo para él. Camino entre la multitud buscando al capitán y a Hanji, la autora principal de su despampanante apariencia; "hoy es su cumpleaños, a él le gustará" había dicho la científica sabiendo convencer a la chica "¿de verdad?". Entonces valdría la pena, si encontraba a Levi, claro; pero no fue así, Mikasa se encontró a si misma sentada en una de las mesas junto a Hanji, mientras la música sonaba, le había preguntado sobre él, obteniendo como respuesta un simple "no lo se"._

_Mikasa volvió sobre sus pasos saliendo de ese lugar, a ella no le gustaban los lugares así, a él tampoco; después de unos segundos, de camino a la habitación un axón conecto sus neuronas rápidamente. Corrió hacia la azotea en donde al subir las escaleras logro visualizar las infinitas estrellas en el cielo y allí, sentado vistiendo un traje negro se encontraba Levi, él volteo y sus ojos inmediatamente se encontraron con los de la joven; ella observo como se ponía de pie estirando una mano hacia ella -"¿me permite esta pieza señorita Ackerman?"- Mikasa avanzo a paso lento, quería correr hacia él pero no lo hizo, coloco su mano sobre la de Levi al mismo tiempo en que la otra se posicionaba en cintura guiándola entre la música.  
><em>

_-"Eres hermosa"- las palabras habían llegado a sus oídos en un susurro, -él había dicho "eres" y no "te ves"- Mikasa sintió la sangre arder en sus mejillas, no podía si quiera sonreír y no dijo nada, no era necesario; los ojos de Levi se encontraban sobre ella, consciente de ser el único en lograr dejarla sin habla, acercándola a él como un imán.  
><em>

_-"por un momento pensé que no vendrías"- Mikasa abrió un poco sus ojos -"te estaba buscando"- respondió antes de acercar su rostro al de él -"feliz cumpleaños"- las palabras fueron rápidas y silenciosas. Habían sido encerradas en un beso tímido y delicado de Mikasa. "Gracias".  
><em>

_._

_._

_-"Creo que fue una grosería Levi"- reprochaba Mikasa al hombre a su lado, se habían topado a Erwin, a Hanji y a Mike, quienes los invitaron a unirse a ellos_

_-"yo no lo creo, mas de la mitad están ebrios, nadie recordará nuestra ausencia mañana"- dijo estrechando a la chica entre sus brazos -"camina, te tengo una sorpresa"- ella abrió un poco los ojos volviendo su rostro para observar a Levi, -"te dije que no era necesario"- la chica no le había pedido nada, aún cuando él se lo había preguntado "¿qué quieres que te regale?" Mikasa lo había mirado extrañada "no es necesario un regalo, yo solo te quiero a mi lado Levi" él sonrió a su manera al escuchar las palabras de la joven, no se esperaba otro tipo de respuesta; la miro fijamente a los ojos y en un movimiento rápido, Mikasa se encontraba sobre la cama y bajo el cuerpo de Levi, este la beso al mismo tiempo que sus manos acariciaban la suave y blanca piel de la chica mientras Mikasa enredaba sus dedos en el cabello corto y limpio característico del __capitán; esa noche durmieron juntos dentro la habitación, aislados de las responsabilidades, de la sangre y de los titanes._

_-"Bueno, tu dijiste que me querías contigo"- de pie frente al lago Mikasa miro a su alrededor; ante sus ojos decenas de velas iluminaban la oscuridad del paisaje. Hermoso._

.

.

La mirada de Mikasa era fuerte y decidida, era la única que Levi había visto desde del accidente; no sabia qué decir, no sabia qué hacer, todo había caído de un momento a otro y se dio cuenta de que quizás nunca debió alejarse de ella. Había estado pensando en su bienestar físico, creyendo que ella podría corresponder a Eren, ese mocoso impulsivo. Él no podía cuidarse a si mismo, siempre era Mikasa la que lo salvaba ¿cómo demonios se atrevió a pensar que él podría mantenerla a salvo? "_que estúpido_" siempre fue Levi quien la cuidaba, antes y después del _olvido_.

Una de las partes más difíciles de la vida es decidir entre alejarte o intentarlo una vez más. Levi la miro de nuevo, era momento de tomar una decisión, una que como todas tendría consecuencias; porque cuando el momento de decidir llega, uno tiene que hacerlo. Cualquier opción uniría de nuevo a Mikasa con él o los alejaría para siempre. ¿Qué pasaría si sacaba la verdad a la luz? lo mas probable es que ella este confundida _"hubo un nosotros"..._ que deprimente _"¿podría llegar a ser tan cruel? pero..." ¿_si Mikasa no lo toma así? ¿si se enoja con él? ¿si ya no lo quiere volver a ver nunca?, quizá ella se largaría con el mocoso de Eren, tendrían hijitos de ojos verdes y vivirían felices para siempre... _"Que imbécil", é_l no pudo mantener más su expresión estoica mientras su mente deambulaba lejos en los recuerdos, lejos en las dudas, en los probables rechazos de la chica.

_Levántame gentilmente y juega conmigo entre tus labios_

Cayo rendido ante la indecisión mientras Mikasa aún lo miraba confundida, era la primera vez que veía al admirable capitán Levi en esas condiciones, tan diferente, tan lejos de la realidad, tan ido y por un momento Mikasa pensó que era alguna manera de liberarse de sus preguntas, Levi comenzaba a parecer enojado mientras la paciencia de la chica se agotaba ¿qué demonios estaba pasando?,

Él caminó de nuevo hacia la ventana y respiró recargándose en el marco _"Ahora no..." pero no tenía opción _

Con una mano sobre su rostro Levi suspiró antes de recuperarse y ordenar a Mikasa que le siguiera, "_la verdad siempre es mejor"_ no encontraba mejor forma de tranquilizarse que pronunciando mentalmente esa frase, pero ciertamente Levi no lo hacia por eso, a él nunca le importo esa lógica de la cual muchos alardeaban, la única y verdadera razón; era que Mikasa no se merecía mentiras, no merecía excusas, ella no; que estúpido había sido. Pensó en abrazarla pero él mismo no se lo merecía "_¿qué demonios he estado haciendo?_"; de pie en su propia habitación tenia a Mikasa Ackerman frente a él, en el lugar en el que habían pasado muchos momentos juntos, el pequeño mundo en donde las caricias, los besos y los "te amo" abundaban como agua en el mar; y sin importar que no fuese digno de ello poco a poco se acerco a la chica, tomo sus manos entre las suyas y la miro a los ojos -"Lo siento"- Mikasa estaba sonrojada de pie al borde de la verdad mientras sus labios y los de un hombre _gris_ se unían entre lagrimas y felicidad...

_Un beso gentil, cálido y lleno de __cobardía_

_"Que tonta" _¿qué era esto? Mikasa lloraba sin conocer la razón mientras correspondía el beso, esa caricia tan cálida, tan suave y tan familiar hacia que sus piernas fallaran mientras miles de mariposas revoloteaban en su interior _-"te amo"- _aquellas palabras sonaban tan verdaderas, tan especiales; ella podía sentir como Levi sostenía su rostro, nuevamente uniendo sus labios a los de Mikasa; él no lloraba pero una expresión de tristeza y dolor invadia su rostro

- "¿Te quedarías conmigo si supieras la verdad?"-

_Yo conozco tu forma de amar_

* * *

><p><em>"Aunque te deshagas de la interminable tristeza, dime que no volverá mientras nuestros corazones se alejan"<em>

-"vivirás con nosotros Mikasa"- había dicho la señora Jaeger en cuanto estuvo al tanto de la situación, pero ni ella ni Eren sabían que era lo que le había pasado a la chica exactamente, el niño había dicho "no tiene a donde ir mamá"

-"¿Qué es lo que ha pasado Mikasa?"- la pregunta quedo en el aire un par de minutos, lo único que Eren había conseguido averiguar de la niña era su nombre, eso y nada más. Se sentía desesperado y hambriento de información, la persona a su lado era misteriosa y fría, ella no lloraba, no expresaba, la Mikasa Ackerman que él conoció ese día era una niña seria y solitaria.

-"Dónde están tus padres?"-

-"¿De dónde vienes?"-

El tiempo pasaba y mientras el cielo nocturno alumbraba, dos niños continuaban sentados en la acera sentados, en silencio y mirando al frente. "_Que persona mas extraña"..._

-"Yo... mis padres murieron, fueron asesinados hace poco"- Mikasa no podía explicar su mentira, o quizás si, nadie debía saber de Levi, al menos no ahora; ellos preguntarían "_¿quien es él?"_ y ¿quién era Levi? -"No recuerdo lo que paso"- y por un momento, la niña parecía ida recordando aquel suceso.

Eren la miro comprendiendo -"entiendo, debió ser duro"- dicho esto él la envolvió en un abrazo amistoso. _"Estaré contigo_"

_12 de septiembre, año 848_

Pasaron un par de años antes de que Mikasa volviera a ver a Levi, pero ahora aquella persona lucia diferente; lo que mas había sorprendido a Mikasa, había sido el hecho de que ni Farlan ni Isabel estaban a su lado. Todo había ocurrido muy rápido y de alguna forma gracias a Eren; el chico tenia algún tipo de obsesión en ingresar al escuadrón de reconocimiento, Mikasa nunca estuvo de acuerdo con la idea, no hasta que vio a Levi cabalgar entre aquellos soldados, esos que portaban las alas de la libertad en sus espaldas y arriesgaban la vida en cada expedición. _"Eres tu"_

_Mas que a lo lejano esos ojos marchitos se aferran al presente_

Mikasa casi pudo ver sus propios ojos iluminados por la felicidad, en verdad era él y Eren lo había notado -"¿es el capitán Levi?, ¿es él aquella persona?"- aquella persona que se había ganado la admiración de Eren y el amor puro de Mikasa, disgustado ante el silencio de la chica, él se alejo del lugar. _"Mierda"._

_Mikasa grito, grito y corrió hacia él, pero Levi no escucho, toda esa gente inconforme estorbaba, todas aquellas personas los alejaban. "Levi..."_

_"Sin darnos cuenta, hicimos una hermosa historia, una historia donde tu y yo nos enamoramos sin querer pero no pudimos estar juntos...a veces tienes que aceptar que algunas personas solo pueden estar en tu corazón, no en tu vida. Él e__s como nieve, frío pero hermoso"_

* * *

><p><strong>¡HOLA!<strong>

**Primero que nada, quiero disculparme con todas por no haber subido el capitulo la semana pasada u.u pero es que a parte de que no tenia Internet, no tenia tiempo; si alguna de ustedes esta estudiando la preparatoria o la universidad supongo que me entenderá 'los parciales se acercan', oh dios santo O.O**

**Bueno le quiero agradecer sus comentarios, son geniales todas, me emocionan xD, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, me quebré un poco la cabeza haciéndolo y abriéndome espacio para escribir :C.**

**Comentarios ¿please?, es lo único que recibo :(**

**Muchas gracias, por cierto; les prometo que si no actualizo la semana que viene (la de exámenes) es la otra, pero mas de dos semanas no me tardo :D**

**Mel :***


	6. Hasta mi último día

Capitulo V

__¿Desde cuando era tan desconfiada?, "_quizá desde que no conozco a nadie... ¿quién es Eren?, ¿quién es Levi? ¿quién soy yo?" las preguntas habían comenzado al compás de los recuerdos___

_._

_—"¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?, me salvaste en tus tiempos de matón"— Levi sonrió agachando su rostro... "esta chica" —"Si, lo recuerdo muy bien Mikasa"—_

_._

—"¿Te quedarías conmigo si supieras la verdad?"—

—"Yo..."— Mikasa estaba sonrojada e impresionada y de nuevo, tal y como ella no recordaba se quedo sin habla —el olvido era todo un martirio— Levi, quien había estado arrinconando a la chica entre su cuerpo y la pared pareció amargarse; decepcionado de su idea ilusa obligo a sus manos recargadas en la madera descender resignadas. Había sido ridículo, pero valió la pena; él clavó su mirada una ultima vez en Mikasa, "_Oh tristeza_", porque él había sido el único culpable, debió ser mas fuerte por ella; fallo, así que Levi, el mejor soldado de la humanidad no había podido proteger a la mujer que él mismo reclamaba como suya.

—"Ya veo"— Levi finalizó el contacto visual adoptando una mirada furiosa mientras salia de la oficina —"cierra la puerta cuando salgas... ven a mi, solo si lo harías"— fue lo único que dijo.

23 de julio, año 852

La expedición numero 57 fuera de las murallas había sido programada para mañana y Mikasa aún no había tomado una decisión; ella e incluso Levi podrían morir ahí afuera y en ese momento, el sentimiento que mas probabilidades tendría de manifestarse sería el arrepentimiento, el reprimir sus sentimientos y haber seguido el destino que los demás habían fijado para ella. —"_Yo... yo no tengo porque hacer algo que no quiero"— _Se levantó de la silla en que había estado sentada dejando olvidadas todas sus armas excepto una, la única que había pertenecido a su pasado y según Armin había representado mucho para ella.

Planto su cuerpo frente a la venta ordenando a sus ojos observar el cielo, a Levi le gustaba observarlo, ella lo sabia y no era difícil intuir que ellos, antes, miles de veces lo habían mirado juntos; no era tonto pensar que ella y el _hombre gris _habían tenido mucho que ver, porque Mikasa estaba casi completamente segura de que así había sido, los recuerdos perdidos de su pasado y revelados entre sus sueños así lo indicaban. Levi aún la amaba.

Decidió no ir a buscarlo como lo había hecho antes, el día de mañana, antes de salir fuera sería el momento perfecto para hacerlo; pero esconderse de sus amigos no era tarea fácil, no pudo evitar encontrarse con Eren y Armin, después de la cena, durante el regreso a su habitación ambas personas la llamaron, un rumor corría por el castillo. ¿Cómo es que habían llegado a tal conclusión?

—"¿Qué demonios te pasa?, el capitán Levi seguramente querrá jugar contigo Mikasa, él... — Eren golpeo la pared; eso de nuevo, él había dicho que se alejaría, que solo quería mantenerla con vida ¿qué iba a hacer ahora?, ¿reclamar de nuevo?. Frunció el ceño apretando mas el contacto de su piel con a madera —"¡ese malnacido!"—

—¡Eren!...— Mikasa alzo la voz decidida a protestar

— ¡Mikasa!, él... no has olvidado la razón de todo esto ¿cierto?, Eren te ama—

Si las palabras de Armin eran ciertas o no, ella no podía asegurarlo. No lo conocía. Asintió en silencio alejándose del lugar, ¿porqué todo era tan complicado?; recostada en su cama, Mikasa se sorprendió a si misma cuando un par de escenas aparecieron en su mente... _la pequeña y solitaria casa de la que Levi la había alejado se encontraba teñida de sangre fresca, mientras una pequeña niña se encontraba inmóvil frente un par de cuerpos sin vida _...Mikasa se sentó de golpe sobre su cama sintiendo el pulso acelerado de su corazón en la garganta. _"¿Qué fue eso?"_

Mikasa durmió con la daga bajo su almohada, era una vieja costumbre, después de todo ya estaba allí el día en que despertó y encontró a Levi a su lado — _¿a quien había prometido mantenerse con vida?_— quizás a él, tal vez a sus padres, no estaba segura pero era algo fuerte a lo que se apegaba sin remedio alguno. Escuchó el lamento ahogado de una voz conocida "_¿porque?_" preguntaba la persona; Mikasa confundida abrió los ojos. Miró a su alrededor, la noche se había ido siendo sustituida por el atardecer anaranjado del verano.

Frente a ella se encontraba Levi, hincado ante una cama de sabanas blancas mientras sus puños temblaban con ira, la persona que él se encargaba de cuidar tenia el cabello negro y la piel blanca; no se sorprendió al verse a si misma en ese estado, no... lo sorprendente era él. Tan diferente al Levi que aparentaba ser frente a ella, Mikasa observó como las lágrimas corrían por el rostro pálido del hombre. Deplorable.

_—"Estoy llorando, perdiendo a mi amada"—_

Mikasa, sin poder reprimir sus ganas de abrazarlo y decirle cuanto lo amaba se hincó a su lado posando su mano sobre la de él, pero Levi no podía verla, no le hizo caso, era como si ella no estuviera allí. —"_Esto no es un sueño_"— Abrió los ojos de par en par, no, a pesar de ver a Levi y a ella misma en esa situación, Mikasa no sentía tristeza, mas bien aquel sentimiento era el de la sed, la curiosidad; el hambre de descubrir su pasado acechaba su corazón — como un perro — el momento del saber. La oscuridad comenzó a rodearle de un momento a otro, mientras su cabeza daba vueltas y en su garganta un nudo de dolor le invadía "_¿Cómo puedo amar cuando tengo miedo a caer_?"

El momento en el que ocurrió el accidente se exhibió frente a sus ojos, Mikasa tenia un presentimiento, sabia que aquello seria verdad, —"esto paso"— dijo una voz en su interior ¿en verdad?, ¿lo que sus ojos comenzaban a presenciar había pasado?. Mikasa se observo a si misma avanzar entre los arboles gigantes, Levi estaba cerca, le había obligado prometer regresaría con vida; él había dicho "_no es necesario que lo pidas_" pero aún así lo hizo.

Se separaron al llegar al centro del bosque, uno a la derecha, el otro a la izquierda, tal y como Erwin había ordenado — "_no importa quien se interponga, cuidare de ti"_— había dicho Levi, ella sonrió ante el comentario "_te amo_" él susurró rápidamente antes de partir. Escondió su rostro tras la bufanda, "él es como nieve, frío pero hermoso" se había equivocado al pensar aquello, Levi no era frío porque solo ella lo conocía bien. Mikasa mató a cada titan a su paso, no eran problema, ninguno de ellos sería un obstáculo cuando lo único que ella quería era regresar junto a Levi, su cuerpo no estaba cansado pero su cabeza estallaba y sin embargo, no se permitió a sí misma bajar la guardia, se encontraba en terreno enemigo.

Ella, obedeciendo las ordenes del comandante regreso al lado del mas fuerte de la humanidad, seguramente él ya había terminado con los titanes de su lado, entonces podrían volver a las murallas, a su habitación, el pequeño mundo. En su camino se encontró algunos soldados, los soldados que lo acompañaban a él; alarmada Mikasa corrió hacia el primero que se cruzo enfrente buscando información —"¡_¿dónde esta el capitán?_!— el hombre la miro con sus ojos llorosos mientras Mikasa observo a su alrededor, nadie la miraba a la cara, "_que frustrante_" podía sentir la ira y la desesperación invadir su ser. Histérica, Mikasa Ackerman tomó al soldado por el cuello —"¡¿dónde esta él?!, ¡¿qué es lo que ha pasado?! — su cuerpo temblaba en impotencia. Odiaba la idea de perderle —"una manada de titanes atacó, el capitán se quedo allá permitiendo que escapemos"— no necesitaba saber más, empuño sus espadas dirigiéndose al lugar en el que estaba Levi_. "Esto no puede ser"_

El mundo que se venía abajo al divisar a Levi en problemas, había titanes por todas partes, muchos y ella aun no llegaba a su lado —"_Seré valiente, no dejare que nada me quite lo que esta frente a mi"_ — Levi los asesinaba uno tras otro, sólo quería terminar aquella misión y encontrarse a salvo junto a Mikasa. Un desastre empañó sus planes y sueños, los de ambos, el peso de tener que combatir con aquellos seres se cernía sobre la espalda del mas fuerte de la humanidad, al mismo tiempo que intentaba acabar con otro; él podía sentirlo, la muerte estaba cerca y Mikasa estaría sola.

Quizá ninguno de los dos si quiera lo imaginaba, pero ambos, de alguna forma tenían los mismos deseos. El uno para el otro, después de todo.

Mikasa observó la mano gigantesca acercarse a Levi, no lo permitiría, nadie le separaría de él, ni si quiera la fuerza de un titan diez veces mas grande que ella. No. Las espadas entre sus manos se encargaron de matar al enemigo, Levi diría "buen trabajo Mikasa", él lo diría... pero no fue así, Mikasa Ackerman cayó en el momento en que fue golpeada por por otra mano; escucho como su cabeza chocaba contra la madera de un árbol, dolía pero al abrir los ojos, allí estaba él, luchando por ella. —"Los mataré a todos" — no era necesario verlo, aun si lo intentara seria casi imposible,_ él es muy rápido_. Imaginó sus ojos furiosos y sus dientes apretados, por supuesto, Levi hervía de rabia... MIkasa, al no poder mantenerse mas tiempo despierta dejó sus parpados caer cediendo ante el sueño que la invadía, uno empapado en sangre.

_"He muerto cada día esperando por ti"_

_...Al despertar, Mikasa se encontró a si misma en un cuerpo que no recordaba, no sabia su nombre, no conocía su rostro, ni su voz. Recostada, con sus ojos fijos en el techo blanco de la habitación, Mikasa comenzó a formularse decenas de preguntas; ¿quién era ella? ¿qué es lo que había pasado? Al sentarse silenciosamente en la cama automáticamente sus ojos examinaron cada rincón de la habitación, un cuarto blanco, un ¿...hospital? ¿había tenido un accidente? ¿quién iba a dar respuesta a sus preguntas?... tristeza._

_"Te he amado por mil años, te amare por mil más"_

Despertó sudando frío, entre felicidad y tristeza Mikasa se puso de pie de inmediato, aquel suceso en su vida había regresado...

* * *

><p><em><em>"Viento que cruzas las mareas, haz que mis ruegos crucen la eternidad"<em>  
><em>

_—"Me quedare contigo siempre"—_

_El aire frió se colaba entre las ventanas, era una noche helada en la que Levi no podía hacer más que permanecer al lado de su amada, Mikasa Ackerman, la persona que, debido a los malos cuidados del soldado se encontraba en estado grave dentro de una habitación completamente blanca, con dos almas unidas y solitarias dentro de ella._

_ ¿Porqué no podían estar juntos?. _

_Levi se encontraba sentado en el sofá situado al lado de la cama __matrimonial, no podía evitar lamentarse cada vez que sus ojos grises recorrían el delgado y ahora frágil cuerpo de Mikasa "todo es mi culpa"; él se puso de pie avanzando entre la tenue luz de las velas y, con un movimiento __rápido se situó a un lado de la chica con el cuidado de no hacerle ningún daño, tratándola como un cristal. __Acaricio su rostro mientras sus ojos examinaban la piel pálida y los golpes en su cuerpo —"debes despertar"— pidió como un egoísta. —"no me puedes dejar solo"— quizá porque él es egoísta._

_Mikasa sabia que Levi se encontraba a su lado, podía escucharlo, lo había hecho antes, sus lamentos, sus quejas, sus enojos los había platicado con ella, tal y como se platica con una tumba, pero aquí había una diferencia, él sabia que ella lo escuchaba._

* * *

><p><em>"El amor es un dolor hermoso"<em>

—"¿Aquel hombre es la persona con la que viviste?"— Mikasa no dijo nada, limitándose a dejar a Eren sacar sus propias conclusiones; ella si dijo a si misma "_por supuesto, él sabe que lo adoras_" había permitido a Eren escuchar todo lo concerniente a Levi omitiendo detalles innecesarios, era su amigo después de todo.

"_Gracias por todo Eren, pero es algo que me es imposible dar a otra persona_", nunca te podré corresponder...

La segunda vez que Mikasa volvió a ver a Levi fue después de ingresar a la milicia, "_él es el mejor_", era impresionante aún cuando ella lo había visto mil veces utilizar el equipo tridimensional, él continuaba siendo único ante sus ojos. Sintió su corazón saltar de emoción en el momento en que sus miradas de encontraron, sosteniéndose entre si. Él parecía impresionado, era de esperarse, entre todas las personas que podía encontrarse nunca espero que estuviera ella. Mikasa Ackerman se encontraba ahí, frente a él, sana y salva. Levi sintió un alivio recorrer su cuerpo "_Ansiaba verte"._

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! ¿qué les pareció?, pobre Mika, pobre Levi :C jijiji puse toda mi capacidad de hermo-teza en este capitulo T.T (al menos eso creo) paffu paffu, reprobé geometría, feliciten-me :´D nunca había reprobado u.u shitshit<strong>

**RoyHawkeyeMustang:  **Holi, no había contestado porque tienes desactivados los mensajes, así que se me olvidaba responder aqui T.T que bueno que te guste la historia, y la alquimia xD jijiji aqui tienes el conti :3 espero que te haya gustado. Bye

**Déjenme un review con su opinión sobre el capitulo, sobre mi escritura, sobre rivamika :3**

**Mel~**


	7. ¿Mentir?, yo dije nunca

Capitulo VI

_"Me toco volar sin alas, decir adiós sin morirme y renunciar a mi destino para escribir otro"_

Mikasa Ackerman

Me desperté sudando, lo que presencié en aquel sueño y los sentimientos que experimenté en verdad habían sucedido... en algún momento de mi vida eso pasó. Me levanté de un salto, volteé la cabeza en dirección al mueble junto a mi cama y mire la hora, eran solamente las tres y media así que por supuesto que todo el mundo estaría dormido; pero yo no. Ansiaba ver a Levi y decirle que lo amo, nosotros no moriremos en la expedición, claro que no. Camine por el pasillo, totalmente despreocupada, no me importaba mi apariencia o mi extraño comportamiento. No es como si los demás reclutas se fijasen mucho, hasta ellos sabían más de mi vida que yo misma; debo suponer que solamente podría ser por dos cosas: ellos entienden el estado en el que estuve, o le tienen demasiado miedo a Levi. Analicé mi hipótesis un momento, aquello debía ser una mezcla de los dos.

Sentía una sensación extraña en mi cuerpo, el frío de la noche se colaba entre las ventanas y la oscuridad dominaba el lugar. Recorrí el mismo camino por el que había pasado antes, pero ahora, frente a la puerta de madera me sentía mas segura que nunca; sabía lo que quería y a lo que iba. Nadie decidirá por mí... ni si quiera Levi, no lo permitiré.

Giré la perilla sintiendo el deja-vu de mis acciones, sabía que había estado allí muchas veces antes, más de las que recordaba. Encontré el rostro tranquilo y blanquecino de Levi iluminado por la luz de la luna, él es tan hermoso, no pude evitar aquel pensamiento instantáneo, porque ni si quiera lo vi venir. Avancé entre la tenue luz que atravesaba las persianas, podía oler su aroma, el perfume varonil y misterioso del hombre a mi merced, se coló en mi nariz invadiendo mis sentidos allí, inclinada sobre Levi sentí que podía volverme loca.

Me recosté a su lado, incapaz de reconocerme a mi misma, y sintiéndome con el derecho de hacerlo lo abrace fuertemente acomodándome en su pecho, un sentimiento cálido y familiar surgió de mi interior en el momento en que Levi comenzó a moverse abriendo sus ojos grises para inmediatamente fijarlos en los míos. Me miró sorprendido un momento, después simplemente sonrió y me abrazo con fuerza; podía sentir la manera en que aspiraba mi aroma con su nariz sobre mi cuello. Estaba segura de que había obtenido su respuesta, la respuesta que yo le había dado casi sin percatarme de ello.

Sentí millones de mariposas en mi estomago cuando atrapo mis labios con los suyos en un beso apasionado y lleno de necesidad —"Te extrañe tanto"— sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza haciendo saltar de alegría mi corazón. Sus manos colocaron mi frente contra la suya, su mirada afilada reflejaba felicidad cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron; me permitió ver una ligera sonrisa emanar de sus labios y sonreí, lo hice como no lo había hecho antes, me encontraba junto a Levi y eso era lo mas importante ahora, mas que asesinar a esos titanes, porque de nuevo solo existíamos nosotros, solos como hace tiempo dentro de aquella habitación.

Él no dijo nada y yo no quería que lo hiciera, simplemente nos quedamos allí, uno al lado del otro, viendo pasar el tiempo entre caricias y besos. Me sentía afortunada al poder contemplar su extraña sonrisa y su expresión relajada, era un Levi que estaba segura, nadie más había visto.

Las miradas de Eren y Armin se cernían sobre mi, podía sentirlo, el enojo y la felicidad de ellos irradiaba con fuerza en el ambiente, camine sin importarme lo que los demás pensaran o dijeran... todos excepto uno, un comentario despreocupado y realista "es ella la mujer del capitán después de todo, siempre lo ha sido, no entiendo porqué tanto alboroto" mire a mi alrededor disimuladamente buscando a la dueña de aquella voz. Observé a Sasha segura de que había sido ella, agradecí su apoyo en silencio mientras ella sonreía. "No es tan mal tipo", habían sido palabras de Connie; aquello invadió mi mente, fue un recuerdo en el que comenté a mis amigos sobre mi relación con Levi Después de aquellas palabras todos habían asentido, todos excepto Eren.

La pena por él me invadió, lo tenia frente a mi en la cafetería "Lo siento Eren, yo no puedo amarte" fueron palabras que emanaron de mis recuerdos, quizá por el hecho de obligarme a mi misma en averiguar la verdad.

Saludé a mis dos amigos antes de comenzar a desayunar, faltaba solo media hora para salir fuera de las murallas y Levi me había hecho prometer que me iría a su lado. Estaba completamente consciente de que él y yo teníamos mucho que hablar, pero todo aquello sucedería al volver de la expedición. No quería que alguno de los dos me reclamara algo en ese momento, aunque con Eren frente a mi sabia que aquello era casi inconcebible. Enfrente a ambos sin la mínima intención de discutir —"las palabras de Sasha son ciertas"— dijo Armin antes de que yo comenzara a hablar, me impresione un poco al escucharlo, aunque no era nada extraño viniendo de él.

Me limite a mirar a Eren, esos dos era mi familia y no me gustaba tener una pelea con ellos. Nosotros tres, aunque seamos amigos, se que tenemos diferentes formas de pensar y que aunque Eren no acepte a Levi cerca de mi, probablemente Armin si lo haría. Él me apoyaría.

_"Estoy esperando solamente por ti, estoy necesitándote solo a ti"_

Levi

Se encontraba en los establos cuando Mikasa apareció, Levi no estaba muy seguro de lo que pasaría allá afuera, lo único que sabia era que se empeñaría en defender a Mikasa de quien sea y lo que sea hasta el fin de su vida, se lo había prometido a ella anteriormente y ahora a sí mismo. No fallaría.

Sentado, teniendo a Mikasa frente a él, Levi no pudo evitar narrar el pasado que se merecía saber, _fue su vida_ después de todo; ¿qué derecho tenia él a negarle aquellos recuerdos?... –"¿Por dónde quieres que empiece?"– dijo Levi, se sentía extraño al tener que hacer eso y estúpido por comenzar a hablar sobre el tema de esa manera. Decidido a tratar de arreglar el daño que habían causado sus decisiones, Levi se puso de pie avanzando hacia ella y después hincándose ante aquella mujer.

Casi podía escuchar el rechazo de Mikasa, él había cometido un error y había roto su promesa. "_Ella me odiara_" pensó resignado; Levi tomo las manos de la chica entre las suyas, pensaba pedir perdón, quizá otra oportunidad, "_yo nunca debí tomar tus decisiones_…"

–"No es tu culpa"– la voz melodiosa e inconfundible de Mikasa se escuchó entre el silencio, Levi alzo la vista y la miró; en sus oscuros ojos se reflejaba felicidad mientras que de su pequeña boca observó emanar una sonrisa. Levi la estrecho entre sus brazos mientras el olor a dulce de ella se colaba por sus fosas nasales; se preguntó si aquel sentimiento creciendo en su pecho era estúpido, y después recordó que la amaba "_contigo no hay nada estúpido_". Se escucho como el comandante Erwin daba la orden para que todos se prepararan, Mikasa y Levi se despidieron rápidamente, –"_No te alejes de mi vista_"– había dicho él. Se situaron en sus posiciones esperando la orden para avanzar mientras el sol se alzaba en el cielo.

Al salir de las murallas Mikasa se mantuvo al lado de Armin y Eren, podía observar la capa de Levi ondeando al frente junto a Erwin y Hanji. Esperaba que nada parecido a su mayor temor se manifestara, no soportaría perder a sus amigos y mucho menos perderlo a él, no cuando tenían mucho que aclarar. No cuando se había enamorado de nuevo. Respiro hondo cuando una cantidad considerable de bengalas negras se alzaron coloreando el cielo. De un momento a otro se vio a si misma elevada en el aire combatiendo junto a sus compañeros, Levi se encontraba al frente, dirigiendo a los demás al castillo sin percatarse de lo que sucedía.

Vio el miedo en la mirada de Armin cuando Eren corría peligro, Mikasa sabia que la única que podría ayudarlo era ella y que, a pesar del riesgo salvar la vida de su hermano valdría la pena. Después de todo, ella no era alguien que tomase muchas precauciones, sus seres queridos siempre se encontrarían antes en cualquier situación. Activo el equipo tridimensional volando por los aires en dirección a donde se encontraba Eren, él estaba en peligro tratando de escapar de un anormal.

Eren entró en pánico cuando una mano gigantesca lo separo de su caballo, sosteniéndolo como si no fuera mas que un juguete. Sentía la muerte cerca y el aliento caliente del titan recorriendo su piel; era horrible, no encontraba mejor palabra para describir aquella situación. Mikasa se detuvo cuando una sombra negra rebasó la suya cortando la gran muñeca rápidamente, logrando separar a Eren del abismo. Un hilo de sangre corrió por los aires cuando las espadas se encargaron de acabar con el titan; no era necesario decir quien fue, Mikasa no conocía a nadie mas rápido que Levi, había sido él y de aquello no cupo duda cuando se encargo de llevarse a Eren y a Mikasa consigo.

Impresionante era el hecho de que Levi había salvado la vida de Eren, seguramente él diría "_lo he salvado por ti_", porque mas de una vez temió que fuera a matarlo.

_"Nuestro amor será por siempre, y si morimos, moriremos juntos"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Yo estoy aquí, estoy a tu lado, no huiré a ninguna parte ¿Cómo podría vivir sin ti? <em>"

Las miradas de ambos se habían conectado en una lucha entre las acciones y los sentimientos. Mikasa se había quedado de pie, estática al haber vuelto a ver a Levi, lo observo marcharse por un pasillo y al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba se apresuro a seguir sus pasos sin llamar la atención de los demás reclutas. Él sabia que ella lo estaba siguiendo y Mikasa comprobó aquello cuando al llegar a la oficina de Levi este abrió la puerta, quedándose de pie a un lado para que ella entrara.

Mikasa casi podía sentir la predecible ira de Levi, él seguramente estaría enojado y la regañaría por haberle seguido; después de todo él nunca quiso que ella fuera como él. Ella no lamentaba no haber podido darle gusto al mayor, si no era de esa forma entonces ¿como lo volvería a ver? Observo su semblante serio y su mirada profunda, el no parecía enfadado; mas bien, la mejor forma de describir aquello seria "_triste_", Mikasa Ackerman conocía perfectamente a Levi y solamente ella era capaz de deducir su estado. Sin embargo esta vez no esperaba lo que sucedió. Los fuertes brazos de Levi se encontraban rodeando su torso mientras hundía el rostro en su cuello, ella correspondió el gesto con ímpetu sin saber los orígenes del abrazo.

La respuesta llegó a su cabeza en un par de segundos, cuando recordó que ni una sola vez había visto a Isabel o a Farlan. La innegable verdad cruzo frente a sus ojos; ella no los volvería a ver; aquellas personas que habían sido su familia se habían convertido en polvo antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de despedirse.

–"Diré lo que estas pensando, no debiste haber venido aquí"– dijo Levi cuando se separaron, Mikasa aparto la mirada esperando el regaño, uno que nunca llego –"pero soy tan egoísta que aun así te quiero a mi lado"– Levi capto la impresión en el semblante de Mikasa, sus ojos negros estaban muy abiertos, sus mejillas rosadas y sus labios entre cerrados... al fijarse en él, una sonrisa de tristeza se reflejaba en su rostro mientras su mano derecha y temblorosa era sujetada por una fuerte y decidida de Levi. "_Tan característico de __él_".

* * *

><p><strong>¡HOLA!, estoy actualizando puntual porque todavía no termina el miércoles :v, espero que les haya gustado y para el siguiente capitulo hay un regalo para ustedes, SI, todas las hermosas lectoras que me leen :3...<strong>

**Bueno que les pareció el capitulo, no me convence, siento que no tiene nada de kawaii T.T y la primera parte la escribí en primera persona ya que lo creí necesario, personalmente casi no me gusta escribir así, pero fue divertido hacer que parezca que Mikasa casi viola a Levi (Jajaja).**

**No me gusta mucho crepusculo pero su musica es genial, algunas frases son de las canciones Neutros Star Collison de Muse y Bird de Yuya Matsuchita.**

_**¿Reviews?**_

**Gracias a todos las que comentaron en el capitulo anterior, son geniales :*, nuevas lectoras ¡bienvenidas! ñ.ñ**

**Mel**


	8. Románticamente egoísta

_Capitulo VII_

_"No sé lo que haces, pero eres increíble"_

_26 de julio, año 852_

En el momento en que todos volvieron a refugiarse dentro de las murallas, para todos estaba más que comprobada la relación que tenían el capitán Levi y Mikasa Ackerman. Nadie se atrevió si quiera a hacer un comentario respecto al tema, ambas personas eran fuertes y por ende daban miedo; el solo pensar en la posibilidad de recibir una paliza de parte de uno de ellos dolía. Ni Erwin, ni Hanji habían hecho o dicho nada que juzgara las acciones de Levi, estaban de acuerdo con que dejara que ella eligiera, Erwin se lo había dicho antes –_"lo que haces esta mal"_– pero Levi decidió no detenerse a pensar. Ere verdad, había estado mal.

Ahora que Mikasa había recordado algunos acontecimientos de su vida desde que Levi comenzó a hablarle del tema. _–"Cuando te salve tenías como 10 años, Isabel te adoró al instante, pero Farlan no estaba muy convencido con que te quedaras con nosotros"–_ Ambos estaban dentro de la habitación de Levi, en silencio, mientras la lluvia caía y los relámpagos iluminaban el lugar ayudando a la única vela, encendida sobre el mueble al lado de Mikasa. No era incomodo –no–, porque el hilo rojo que los unía los marcaba como el uno para el otro y, generalmente ellos están bien en silencio, siempre y cuando estén juntos.

Recargada en el respaldo de la cama, Mikasa estaba sentada con un par de almohadas al lado, observando al hombre gris frente a ella mientras abrazaba sus blancas rodillas contra su pecho.

Podía sentir el frió colarse entre las ventanas y saltó cuando un sonido estremecedor quebró el silencio de la noche; algún recuerdo de su niñez inundó su mente absteniéndola de la realidad al instante, era de aquel tipo de vivencias que Levi no podía recordarle. El momento en que sus padres vivían. Levi se había ido y su pequeña yo se encontraba a su lado asustada, diviso el cuerpo de su madre ingresar a la habitación para abrazar a la niña a su lado mientras la calmaba con palabras _"todo esta bien Mikasa, solo es el viento"_. Debía haber tenido unos cinco años cuando aquello sucedió.

Continuaba sentada en la misma posición cuando abrió los ojos de golpe, Levi ahora estaba a un lado de ella observándola detenidamente mientras una de sus manos estaba sobre su mejilla, secando las sorpresivas lágrimas que emanaban de sus ojos.

No sabía que decir y simplemente hundió su rostro en el cuello de Levi, oliendo su conocido aroma y sintiendo su ardiente piel, él no era frío, aquel hombre era el más cálido que Mikasa podría haber encontrado. Levi se vio a si mismo sorprendido y aliviado de que de alguna forma todo comenzaba a parecer un poco mas normal, mas feliz; la mujer que amaba se encontraba a su lado aquella noche de lluvia, con el rostro hundido en su cuello y su corta cabellera negra acariciándole la mejilla. Envolvió la pequeña cintura entre sus brazos mientras Mikasa parecía relajarse, sin embargo, aquello era solo lo que parecía; la chica rompió el abrazo rápidamente y con fuerza, observando en cámara lenta cómo los cansados y serios ojos de Levi se abrían desmesuradamente.

Mikasa no dio tiempo para pensar y sin necesidad de dar una sola explicación se abalanzo sobre él, acariciando su nuca, atrayéndolo aun más hacia ella mientras sus labios se unían en un necesitado beso. _"Tu. Eres. Mía."_ El recuerdo lejano y de alguna forma vergonzoso llego a su mente tiñendo sus mejillas de rojo de una manera tan fugaz y profunda que sintió inmediatamente como el aire le faltaba. Miró a Levi a los ojos, observando el brillo de deseo en ellos, miraba sus labios entre abiertos y sentía su respiración agitada; se encontraban de la misma forma que en la escena fugaz. Pero aquí había ropa.

Sintió una cálida lengua invadir su boca, mientras un sentimiento de felicidad lacrimosa se expandía en el ambiente ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la ultima vez que habían estado juntos?; decidió no pensar mas y corresponder las caricias de Levi de la misma manera en que había hecho antes, igual que en su pequeño recuerdo: con amor, pasión y entrega. Ordeno a sus manos deslizarse desde el cuello hasta la camisa del hombre, desabrochando los botones, acariciando su piel, y mientras al rededor de ambos todo parecía esfumarse, la lluvia se había encargado de disfrazar los constantes gemidos y suspiros entre el sonido que provocaban sus infinitas gotas al golpear el suelo.

Levi la había recostado sobre la cama mientras sus manos se encargaban de hacer a un lado las prendas de Mikasa, aquel vestido color melón que él mismo había escogido para ella se deslizaba lentamente por sus piernas, _"algún día será blanco"_ si, algún día aquel vestido será uno blanco y con mucha tela, un día lleno de felicidad y esperanza, así será; relajó su expresión dura ante aquel pensamiento mientras posaba su frente sobre la de la chica observando sus ojos oscuros mirarlo fijamente. Mikasa Ackerman, aquella mujer se había convertido en la única razón de su existencia y lo único que deseaba era que ella fuera feliz, con o sin el.

Cerró los ojos antes de besarla delicadamente, sintiendo como Mikasa comenzaba a acariciar su nuca intensificando considerablemente el beso; seguramente ella tenia planeado volverlo loco cuando torció sus pies para después enrollar sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Levi; él sonrió ante aquel gesto, aquello era algo que Mikasa siempre había hecho cuando hacían el amor en la habitación del capitán. Aquel gesto era uno que Levi adoraba con toda su jodida alma y Mikasa no lo sabia, pero él se encargaría de notificarle. Sujetó su cintura atrayéndola lentamente, para después acercarla con fuerza a él y besar su blanquecino cuello con ímpetu, marcándola como suya; ella gimió cuando Levi comenzó a lamer y acariciar sus pechos.

Una sensación de necesidad la inundo al volver a torcer sus piernas inconscientemente, podía sentir la erección de Levi contra su muslo. La situación había cambiado repentinamente, una simple conversación sobre el pasado los estaba llevando a revivir momentos que Mikasa deseaba no haber olvidado; ¿cuantas veces había pasado antes? se dejo llevar sintiéndose inexperta y nerviosa; pero estaba con Levi y siempre fue él, siempre sería él; no Eren, mucho menos Jean. Desde siempre Levi fue el único capaz de infiltrarse en su ser y volverla suya. Los recuerdos volvían mientras Mikasa se colocaba sobre Levi, deshaciéndose del pantalón y la ropa interior; se detuvo un momento y lo miró fijamente, recordando aquella repetida escena en su mente; el sudor en su frente, su faceta sería se desmoronaba frente a ella y sonrió.

Besó su piel bajando hasta la V de sus caderas y sus ojos quedan al nivel de su impresionante miembro, Mikasa colocó su mano alrededor de él moviéndolo de arriba abajo, con sus ojos puestos sobre los de Levi. Él arruga las sabanas entre sus manos intentando reprimir los gemidos provocados por ella, por Mikasa; sentía su lengua deslizarse sobre su palpitante carne y sin pensarlo, sin poder reprimirse más a sí mismo, colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de la mujer, enredando sus dedos entre los cabellos negros y brillantes, volteando su rostro hacia el techo incitándole a continuar.

—"Joder, Mikasa"— entre todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, aquello era lo único que logró decir, siempre fue ella la única que conseguía volverlo loco, la única mujer que verdaderamente deseaba tener entre sus brazos y no soltarla, la quería ahí, junto a él en su vida y en su muerte; porque Mikasa sería la mujer que llore su partida y prometa reunirse con él en su próxima _vida_, y si no era ella entonces no quería a nadie. Porque con seguridad, en algún futuro es ella quien estará frente a sus ojos portando un vaporoso vestido blanco que él mismo se encargara de quitar. Así será, en esta vida o en la que sigue.

_—"No importa cuantas veces tenga que buscarte y morir por ti, en algún mundo podremos estar juntos, debe haber una época, un lugar en el que logremos vivir en paz".—_

Levi sonrió de nuevo ante aquel pensamiento y acorraló a Mikasa bajo su cuerpo, besándola una vez mas mientras sus brazos la sostenían con fuerza contra su pecho, deteniéndose solamente para susurrar un sincero "te amo" contra su boca. Sus dedos exploraban sin apuro cada rincón de su piel hasta llegar a su intimidad, se sumergieron lentamente en aquel lugar cálido y húmedo, moviéndose con delicadeza provocando los gemidos de placer que escapaban de su boca. Besó su pecho, justo sobre su corazón y sin mover su rostro de aquel lugar aspiró su aroma mientras sus manos se posaban en su cintura. Mikasa lo abrazó cuando él entro en ella, sintió su boca sobre su cuello y sus dientes mordisquear su piel; sus ojos se abrieron al escuchar sus palabras contra su piel, entre sus besos —"_Tu. Eres. Mía"_—

* * *

><p>Observaba atenta el movimiento de los arboles, aquello era un baile con el viento, cerro los ojos y sintió la profunda paz que transmitía aquella escena. Se había distanciado de él desde aquel incidente en mitad del bosque, un beso, solo había sido un beso y aquello había bastado para que Levi dijera que tenia mucho trabajo, se encerrara en su oficina y la evitara a toda costa. Recordaba aquel momento claramente, cada detalle; las nubes grises, tan grises como él se encontraban a kilómetros sobre sus cabezas, el olor a tierra mojada y su mirada metálica, penetrante sobre la suya. Ninguno de los dos supo quien beso a quien, solo se dio porque sí, porque ellos habían querido, lo aceptaran o no.<p>

Todo pasó, no entendía porque a él le incomodaba "_soy tan egoísta que aun así te quiero a mi lado_", se arrepentía, si hubiera podido predecir que la evitaría ella misma hubiera alejado su rostro, no hubiera permitido que aquello pasara.

_"Mi problema es analizar la vida en vez de vivirla"_

_¿Cómo habían llegado a enamorarse?, "siempre te he amado" ¿porque la había ayudado? "nosotros ya nos conocíamos cuando te salve, nosotros nos conocemos desde hace mas de mil años" Mikasa no había entendido nada y mientras se encontraba postrada en una cama de sabanas blancas dentro de aquel lujoso hospital, la hora de la cita entre ella y Levi se acercaba; "a las nueve estaré frente a tu puerta", el timbre sonó cuando Mikasa se terminaba de colocar el collar de diamantes "es para ti", amaba aquel collar y aunque no le gustaban mucho aquellas cosas, ella solo lo utilizaba para él, solo Levi era la excepción. Bajó las escaleras y se encontró a Levi de pie al lado de su madre, vestido con un smoking negro, su cabello había sido peinado hacia atrás y su mirada se clavaba en ella, admirándola completamente._

_La mano de Levi se extendió hacia ella cuando se encontraba al pie de las escaleras, ella la tomó y le sonrió a su madre antes de salir de la casa. La noche era fría, el largo vestido rojo no era suficiente para abrigarla; se cubrió con el chal antes de subir al auto mientras Levi maldecía a los novios por elegir casarse en invierno._

_—"Eres hermosa"— había alagado Levi al llegar al lugar, Mikasa lo miro a los ojos —"tu también"— sonreía y sabia que él diría algo al respecto —"¿soy hermoso?"— reprimió una carcajada al ver el rostro de su prometido, y mientras ambos caminaban en dirección a la iglesia Mikasa planto un rápido beso sobre sus labios —"si, eres hermoso"— él rió por lo bajo antes de tomarla por la cintura y devolver el beso; sólo que mas a su estilo, sin importarle que estuvieran de pie en media calle, transmitiendo todos sus sentimientos en aquella dulce y prolongada caricia._

_—"Vamos, Erwin debe estar como loco porque Hanji aun no llega"—_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hooooolllllllllaaaaaaaa!, hola:), ¿hola? :c. Antes que nada, como siempre u.u, les pido disculpas por tardar tres semanas en actualizar (no se si fueron mas LOL), pero debido a ello les traje este capitulo, el cual me costo muchisisisisisimo escribir :v y es que nunca había escrito un lemmon xD; asi que espero que les haya gustado y para no perder la costumbre, pues les puse todo el problema a lo ultimo (aunque nadie los descifre :c), no importa me gusto mucho escribirlo n.n, ellos asistiendo a la boda de Erwin y Hanji, as tan asdfghjk.<strong>

**Hasta iba a hacer que Levi dijera "_Muero por que llegue el día de nuestra boda_", pero ya recalque mucho su deseo xD**

**En fin, dejen sus opiniones y predicciones ;-;**

**Hasta la próxima n.n**

**Mel***


	9. Futuro

Futuro

_Y sé muy bien que no estarás._  
><em>No estarás en la calle,<em>  
><em>en el murmullo que brota de noche<em>  
><em>de los postes de alumbrado,<em>  
><em>ni en el gesto de elegir el menú,<em>  
><em>ni en la sonrisa que alivia<em>  
><em>los completos de los subtes,<em>  
><em>ni en los libros prestados<em>  
><em>ni en el hasta mañana.<em>

_No estarás en mis sueños,_  
><em>en el destino original<em>  
><em>de mis palabras,<em>  
><em>ni en una cifra telefónica estarás<em>  
><em>o en el color de un par de guantes<em>  
><em>o una blusa.<em>  
><em>Me enojaré amor mío,<em>  
><em>sin que sea por ti,<em>  
><em>y compraré bombones<em>  
><em>pero no para ti,<em>  
><em>me pararé en la esquina<em>  
><em>a la que no vendrás,<em>  
><em>y diré las palabras que se dicen<em>  
><em>y comeré las cosas que se comen<em>  
><em>y soñaré las cosas que se sueñan<em>  
><em>y sé muy bien que no estarás,<em>  
><em>ni aquí adentro, la cárcel<em>  
><em>donde aún te retengo,<em>  
><em>ni allí fuera, este río de calles<em>  
><em>y de puentes.<em>  
><em>No estarás para nada,<em>  
><em>no serás ni recuerdo,<em>  
><em>y cuando piense en ti<em>  
><em>pensaré un pensamiento<em>  
><em>que oscuramente<em>  
><em>trata de acordarse de ti.<em>

Julio Cortázar


	10. De vida en vida

.

_Capitulo VIII_

_"La vida sigue —dicen— pero no es verdad, a veces la vida no sigue. A veces solo pasan los días"_

—"¡No debes entrar Mikasa!"— Eren corría detrás de la chica mientras ella caminaba rápidamente a paso decidido en dirección a la habitación de su superior, Levi; preguntándose solamente que era lo que le ocultaban de nuevo —"Mikasa por favor, él nos pidió que no te dejáramos entrar"—, se detuvo repentinamente y tan enojada como estaba encaró a su hermano adoptivo; este solo atino a pararse antes de chocar con ella, observando su semblante serio, sus ojos llenos de furia y sus labios fruncidos. Estaba enojada —"¿qué demonios es lo que pasa?"—, muy enojada —"¿porqué no puedo ver a Levi?"— Eren no respondió y solo se limito a voltear a otro lado —"ya veo"— murmuro Mikasa para después seguir su camino, haciendo que Eren reaccionase y continuara tratando de detenerla.

Llego frente a la puerta y con su mano derecha rodeó la perilla dispuesta a entrar, encontrara lo que encontrara, Mikasa ya estaba harta de misterios ¿porqué Levi hacia esto tan repentinamente? ¿porqué se encerraba ahora?. No lo había visto desde hace un par de días, cuando él se marcho a una misión sin ella, alegando que ya estaban completos y dejando a Eren y Armin junto a ella como prueba. —"volveré"— había dicho Levi acariciando su rosada mejilla —"no tienes porque preocuparte"— y ahí, sentado sobre su caballo, en posición y listo para marcharse Levi se inclino para besar a Mikasa mientras las puertas se abrían —"cuídate"— había dicho ella segundos antes de verlo partir.

Maldito Levi, maldito Eren, maldita vida. ¿De qué iba todo aquello?, Mikasa giro la perilla sin demorarse un segundo mas y abrió la puerta para después simplemente cerrarla en el rostro de su hermanastro, había sido un "_no entres"_ y esperaba que el chico lo hubiese entendido. Estaba oscuro y solo la luz de la luna se asomaba. Observo a Levi sobre la cama y atrapó sus ojos con los suyos, pero desvió la mirada y ella, aun de pie cerca de la puerta lo observó; podía ver las vendas cubriendo su pecho, la sangre traspasando la tela y un sentimiento desconocido se apodero de su ser, no podía estar enojada y se acerco a Levi tratando de calmarse.

—"¿Qué demonios ha pasado Levi?"— lo dijo lo mas tranquila posible, aun a pesar de las palabras utilizadas. Él solo la miraba desde su posición sin moverse un solo centímetro, el nunca había dicho nada y Mikasa se percato de que había sido una ilusión, Levi no estaba despierto y sus ojos grises no la miraban. Cayó de rodillas al suelo a un lado de la cama intentando comprender lo que pasaba… ¿por qué?. Recordó lo que él había dicho aquella mañana al despertar desnuda entre sus brazos —"_Nunca hemos podido estar juntos… por alguna razón esto ha pasado desde que nos conocimos_"— ella no lo había comprendido y simplemente se abrazo a su pecho. Sintió una lagrima rodar por su mejilla al comprobar el pulso de Levi, ¿Cuándo había pasado? ¿Por qué nadie le aviso?, ¡joder! tarde o temprano se tendría que enterar.

No sabia como se sentía exactamente y salio de la habitación con la mirada perdida, desplomándose en el pasillo a un lado de la puerta... ¿porqué? ¿porqué no sentía el dolor? Eren y Armin se encontraban frente a ella observando su mirada tan perdida y distante. Tan oscura y gris como él. Mikasa no los miraba, solo trataba de recordar, de saber _¿que pasa? _sentía algún tipo de fuerza que le alentaba a levantarse, a seguir y esperar como si estuviera muy acostumbrada a aquel aparentemente ajeno sentimiento. Sintió dos presencias y aunque se negaba a voltear Eren y Armin se habían sentado a su lado observando al frente, imitándola en su confusión y debatiéndose en hablar o no, el hombre gris había muerto de nuevo y ellos, quienes queriendo y no habían sido sus fieles peones entre sus vidas, hoy solamente tenían una ultima misión.

Los delgados dedos de Armin sacaron de su chaqueta un sobre blanco y gastado sosteniéndolo frente a Mikasa —"En la ultima vida Levi dijo que esto pasaría y escribió esta carta después de tu muerte Mikasa; recuerdo perfectamente como sostuvo tu cuerpo fuertemente entre sus brazos tratando de salvar tu vida, consciente de que la próxima vez seria él, entonces... al final la ceremonia de trascendencia él se despidió de ti pidiéndote que la próxima vez no lloraras, diciendo que se encontrarían de nuevo. Me alegra que aun cuando no lo recuerdes lo cumplas Mikasa, esto comprueba todo."— la chica tomo el sobre entre sus manos, una carta de Levi, una vida pasada. Armin sonrió al observar el rostro titubeante de la chica, entendía perfectamente.

—"Bien, siempre supe que es un buen tipo" — aquellas palabras habían sido de Eren, Mikasa se sorprendió al escucharlo y lo miro directamente —"Siempre he sabido que deben estar juntos, pero..."— el chico había estado sonriendo con tristeza hasta que agachó su rostro —"Lo siento, esto pasa cada vez que te vuelvo encontrar. Somos como tus compañías antes de la llegada de Levi, él nos encargo cuidarte desde que la ceremonia de trascendencia existe"— Mikasa abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y tomo al chico por el cuello de la camisa —"por favor Eren, dime todo lo que ha sucedido, ¿qué es esa ceremonia? ¿Quienes son realmente ustedes?"—

—"Mikasa cálmate, te lo contaremos todo pero aquí no"— La voz de Armin había calmado a la chica, la cual simplemente se levanto y tendió una mano a su amigo, Eren la tomó y ambos siguieron a Armin mientras Sasha, Connie y Jean se dirigían a recoger el cuerpo del capitán, dirían a los demás reclutas que el había muerto en batalla y que su cuerpo había desaparecido. Mikasa fijo sus ojos sobre los semblantes serios y decididos de sus compañeros —"lo han hecho antes"— murmuró Armin al observarla por el rabillo del ojo —"desde que todo comenzó" — Ella solo se limito a asentir mientras en su mente nacían un sin fin de preguntas, pero calló y espero, sabia que tenia que ser paciente y que si Levi estuviera ahí la reprendería por tanta pregunta.

Abandonaron la base de la legión de reconocimiento dirigiéndose hacia las murallas; Eren le había tendido un abrigo negro parecido al que portaban él y Armin. —"No sabemos quien es, tampoco sabemos exactamente que es lo que pasa: pero aun si escapamos, aun si te protegemos con nuestras vidas la muerte te llegara Mikasa y tal parece que no podemos hacer nada"— El rubio había hablado tan serio como siempre, avanzaba mirando al frente seguido de Mikasa y Eren, pensando en qué hacer. El capitán había sido asesinado antes que Mikasa y aquella cosa, algo o alguien ahora vendría tras ella y ellos dos tenían que protegerla, tenían que ayudarla de la misma manera en que ayudaban a Levi en cada vida.

De pie sobre la muralla Rose observaron a la ciudad dormida a la luz de la luna, el aire frío les helaba los huesos y sintieron miedo —"algún cazador de almas nos persigue"— Mikasa abrió los ojos de par en par y volteo a ambos lado observando el semblante serio de sus dos amigos. Recordó el momento hace poco tiempo, en el que pensó que ellos y todos los demás_ habían_ sido buenos amigos ¿acaso alguna vez la habían traicionado? —"viene hacia nosotros y es quien te ha separado de Levi las ultimas 36 vidas"— estaban sentados a un lado de uno de los cañones que protegían a la humanidad de los titanes. Mikasa entendía bien lo que sucedía, comprendía la razón de todo el misterio la confusión —"¿36 vidas?"—

—"Son 36 vidas las que Levi y tu llevan luchando contra eso, con esta 37. Es desde que existe la trascendencia, la primera vez que ustedes dos se conocieron fue un mundo diferente a este, era mucho mas avanzado y no había titanes; la gente se preocupaba por sus trabajos y calificaciones... al menos hasta el error científico. Los titanes son humanos y no es porque nosotros lo hayamos querido, fue alguna compañía estúpida con experimentos arriesgados. Siempre supe que debían dejar de jugar a ser Dios. Le habías hablado a Levi sobre el hilo rojo que une a las personas, también sobre personajes místicos; Eren y yo te conocemos desde hace mucho, mucho antes que él, pero Levi te conoce perfectamente y entrelazaba sus dedos con los tuyos al verte cerrar los ojos nuevamente. Antes de conocerlo habían sido varias almas las que habías amado en tus anteriores vidas y en ninguna era la misma persona, algo extraño te paso con Levi, no te has podido desprender de él."—

El aire frió corrió de nuevo y se escucho el sonido desgarrador que provocaba al viajar, Eren y Armin habían muerto; sus almas volaron con el viento y se sintió sola mientras el final de la vida numero 35 danzaba en su mente.

_"No quería mi vida y me sentía perdida, sentada sobre el piso de piedra observaba su cuerpo ensangrentado frente a mi; Levi había muerto y lo único que pude hacer fue preguntarme porque, ¿porqué siempre tenia que ser así?, ¿porqué no podíamos estar juntos?, ¿es que nadie sabia cuantos años habíamos estado luchando?. No podía ni si quiera llorar, solo lo abracé y esperando a morir junto a él, esta vez no estoy dispuesta a esperar, quiero morir aquí, a su lado… Levi._

_Acaricié su rostro frío observando el amanecer acercarse y comprendí su profundo dolor, la felicidad de su mirada al volvernos a encontrar. Siempre había sido yo la que se marchaba, la que cerraba los ojos y lo dejaba seguir su vida solo. Que cruel había sido con la persona que mas amaba ¿porqué no me había dado cuenta antes?, solamente había sospechado y no le di importancia hasta ahora, en esta noche sangrienta él me había protegido hasta morir, hasta acabar con todos ellos; Levi no había querido una muerte tan dolorosa para mi._

_Levi tomó mi dolor físico en sus manos y me puso en su lugar, porque de nuevo debí ser yo quien muriera de esa manera. Todas las vidas que habíamos cruzado las habíamos aprovechado en simplemente amarnos el tiempo que el destino nos brindaba, yo me iba y él moría lentamente en vida. No aguante más y decenas de lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas. "¿Por qué Levi?"_

_Estamos condenados a esto._

Abrió la carta que Armin le había entregado y reconoció la letra de Levi. _¡Oh Dios, por favor explícame!_, una lagrima recorrió su mejilla de nuevo al comenzar a leer, la carta era de esa vez, de antes de ese momento.

_04 de febrero, vida numero __36_

_La próxima vez, Mikasa quiero que seas fuerte, lo seremos los dos porque hay algo que nos separa, porque por alguna razón terminamos muriendo por cosas insignificantes. Se que no recuerdas lo ocurrido, precisamente porque estas leyendo esta carta y porque ahora, de nuevo yo estoy muerto. Alguna vez te dije que buscaríamos un mundo en el que nos acepten juntos, te dije que debe existir uno y estoy casi seguro de ello; así que por favor espero y no llores. La fechas ya no cuentan y los recuerdos siempre te afectaron, sabia que tenia que hacer algo y, tu y yo esta noche nos hemos resignado a vivir así. No se si es un castigo o simplemente tenemos mala suerte, pero yo no llamaría mala suerte a estas 36 vidas._

_Sabes que te amo, lo he hecho desde que nos conocimos y he jurado amarte ante Dios las vidas que hemos tenido oportunidad de casarnos; lamentablemente aun así nos separan Mikasa, no se que hice, o que hicimos pero no me gusta este castigo. Erwin y la loca de Hanji dicen que esto pasa, que obra del destino y empiezo a creer que si ellos pasaron por esto son tan viejos como la tierra. Quiero que me perdones si esta carta esta manchada en sangre, porque escribo mientras me observas sangrar. Perdóname si hay rastro de lagrimas en ella porque aunque no lo recuerdes la he escrito frente a ti, viendo como tu rostro se baña en lagrimas mientras te repito lo mucho que te adoro y se que entiendes lo mucho que me duele verte así._

_Se que no es muy larga pero mi vida se va, aun así tendré la oportunidad de decírtelo de nuevo, estoy seguro de que lo hice. Trataré de alejarme de ti pero se que no podré, es la primera vez que lo he intentado y te juro no volverlo a hacer._

_Te amo Mikasa._

Despertó sintiendo un dolor en su cabeza y se encontraba ahí, en el cuarto del lujoso hospital que había visto en los recuerdos del al parecer la vida 37. Sonrió y lloro de felicidad al ver a Levi sentado a un lado de la cama con su cabeza recargada en el colchón mientras se lamentaba de nuevo; acaricio su lacio cabello y el levanto la cabeza conectando sus ojos metálicos a las orbes oscuras de Mikasa. "_Hoy no he muerto_"

* * *

><p><strong>Esto no termina aquí Q.Q, a que nadie se lo esperaba XD lo tenia pensado desde hace semanas n.n, quiza fue repentino (espero que no) pero en mi cabeza esto era lo que seguía :)<strong>

**Díganme que les pareció Q.Q, yo creo que el dolor en mi trasero por estar tanto tiempo sentada aquí ha valido la pena XD jajaja... es enserio :C**

**Decidí separar el poema de este capitulo porque no me gusta como se ve ahi en medio XD, si Laini Taylor lo hace, porque yo no Jeje**

**¿Reviews?**

**Ya saben que nos vemos la otra semana... bueno, al menos eso espero n.n**

**(no tengo exámenes y supongo que si)**

**Mel~**


	11. Nuestras vidas

_Capitulo IX_

"_Siempre es levemente siniestro volver a los lugares que han sido testigos de un instante de perfección"_

_Lunes, 05 de mayo del 2014_

Desperté sobre la cama del lujoso hospital que había visto tantas veces en mis sueños; la vida 37 había sido verdaderamente un dolor de cabeza, ¿Por qué tuve que olvidar? A mi lado estaba Levi apoyando su cabeza contra las sabanas blancas, parecía cansado y resignado; posé mi mano sobre su cabeza, acariciando su cabello con ternura y felicidad, él inmediatamente levantó su rostro mirándome estupefacto. Acarició delicadamente mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano, me tocaba como su fuera lo mas frágil en el mundo, como si tuviera miedo de que fuera un sueño, un simple engaño de su mente, pero no era así. Porque yo en verdad estaba ahí.

Recuerdo haber despertado una vez sobre una acogedora cama; hacia frio y un hombre con un rostro desconocido se encontraba profundamente dormido a mi lado. Su cabello era cobrizo y su piel blanca; abrazaba mi cintura posesivamente con ímpetu mientras yo observaba a un par de niños dormidos junto a nosotros. Un niño de cabello negro, no parecía tener más de ocho años; a su lado se encontraba una niña pequeña, que a diferencia del niño, ella tenía el cabello del mismo color que el hombre que me abrazaba fervientemente. ¿Aquellas personas eran mis hijos? _"Amaste a otras almas antes de conocer a Levi; entre tus vidas, aquella alma nunca la volviste a ver. No me explico lo que te ha pasado con Levi".  
><em>

Ahora, ahora sentada en esta cama de hospital con Levi durmiendo tranquilamente a mi lado recuerdo todo, las vidas. Todas ellas, cuanto sufrimos… el rostro del hombre al que amo finalmente parece tranquilo, su extraña expresión pacifica hace que mis ojos quieran llorar. Siempre había muerto yo, en 34 vidas fui yo la que se marcho dejando a Levi morir lento y en soledad. _Maldición_. ¿Esta es la vida 38? La vida en la que a pesar de que estuve a punto de morir he sobrevivido. ¿Porqué iba a morir?, —_Levi, lo siento—_ ¡ah! si, otro accidente ¿me desmaye y caí? ¿Me golpeó un auto?, que fácil es morir. Que frágil es la vida de un humano, aunque quizá nuestras muertes tan simples sean provocadas por el destino y su simple costumbre de matarnos._ Demonios.  
><em>

Sentía un dolor punzante en mis costillas, pero nada comparado con el dolor al ver aquellas cristalinas lagrimas recorrer la piel blanca de Levi; ¡maldición!, y era mi culpa. Escondí su rostro entre mis manos y seque sus lágrimas mientras él me mantenía cerca con sus manos sobre mis mejillas; lo mire a los ojos, aquellas orbes metálicas que había visto tantas veces antes estaban rodeadas de un mar de sangre y dolor. Mi corazón se encogió al verlo así, porque yo era la única persona a la que Levi permitiría verle de esa forma y sé que en todo este tiempo él había sido fuerte por mí, por los dos.

¿Qué estaba haciendo yo?, el dolor se asomaba a la orilla de mis ojos mientras yo abrazaba al hombre que mas he amado en toda mi existencia, el que me enseño a besar sin besar, a tocar sin tocar. Por eso, ¿Qué es lo que hacia?, yo no debía llorar ahora, debía retener mi dolor mientras tomaba el suyo; porque siento, estoy casi segura de que esta vez seremos felices. Tiene que ser así. Porque siempre pensé que yo era fuerte, aunque sabia que él estaba en otro nivel; de alguna forma era inalcanzable y aun así lo quise desde que lo vi.

Fue un día soleado en el que Armin, Eren y yo caminábamos de regreso a casa. Si, recuerdo como el sol bañaba su piel pálida cuando lo vi, estaba rodeado de un grupo de delincuentes que al parecer pretendían golpearlo; Armin dijo que era mejor mantenernos alejados y tomar otro camino pero un segundo bastó para que sus ojos me atraparan. Había volteado, observaba a los tipos detrás de él, pero por alguna razón me metí en su rango visual y lo miré perdida desde lejos; su mirada era amenazante, delgada y fría, tan gris como el mundo podrido e injusto en el que estaba, pero en él, en su corazón no había miedo. Lo se, estaba lleno de valentía y coraje.

Nuestras miradas continuaban conectadas mientras él daba una paliza a aquellos desconocidos, las voces de Eren y Armin se escuchaban lejanas mientras yo seguía de pie en el mismo lugar. No lo había visto nunca, no sentía que lo conocía como había sentido con mis amigos; él era un extraño que había captado mi atención completamente, y por la forma en que me correspondía casi podía decir que él sentía lo mismo. Fue mi muñeca siendo jalada con fuerza y mi cuerpo siendo arrastrado rápidamente lo que nos obligaba a alejarnos y yo no quería, porque sabía que probablemente no lo volvería a ver nunca. Me miró por última vez desde la lejanía, era el único de pie entre todos aquellos cuerpos adoloridos y desee correr sintiéndome extraña.

_¿Quién eres?,_ no quería que el recuerdo de aquel chico quedara sin nombre, no quería recordarlo solamente con _"él",_ porque yo se que él tiene un nombre, un apellido y una historia, quería conocerlo, quería saber mas ¿Por qué esta aquí? ¿Por quien pelea? _—"por mi"—,_ peleaba por si mismo; porque cuando una persona se encuentra sola, lo único por lo que debe pelear, la única razón por la que se aferra a seguir con vida es por sí mismo. Y por alguna razón me dolió dejar aquella alma sola siendo rodeada por la oscuridad, era fuerte e imparable pero yo quería ayudarlo, no por lastima o alguna otra estupidez; simplemente quería saber, conocer, _estar_ ahí.

.

.

"_Después de que todos se van, yo soy solo palabras y tu eres sonido"_

_._

_._

Lo perdí de vista al doblar en la esquina de una calle que ahora ni si quiera existe, pero nunca olvidare aquel sentimiento de confusión y anhelo que inundaba mi mente. Y a pesar de todo en ningún momento trate de forcejear, simplemente me deje arrastrar a casa con su mirada gris grabada en mi mente; Eren se quejaba en voz alta sobre mi comportamiento extraño mientras avanzaba en el camino y sé que mi amigo rubio lo miraba como solo él sabia, con aquella mirada confusa y de reproche que ponía cuando pensaba que Eren estaba exagerando, y es que su casi hermano últimamente se alteraba por cualquier cosa. Él no entendía nada.

Nunca lo había hecho.

Llegue a casa pasando rápidamente todas las habitaciones y pasillos hasta dar con la puerta de mi habitación abriéndola solamente para caer directo a mi tan anhelada cama, ¿Porqué tenia que llegar de lunes a viernes en esas condiciones?... ¡oh!, si; la escuela. Maldición. Ese invento del diablo por el que todos los seres humanos debían pasar, aquel continúo sufrimiento, estrés y desveladas con el fin de conseguir una calificación aprobatoria; y aunque todos mis compañeros pensaran que era una alumna perfecta que entendía todo a la primera, ellos en realidad estaban muy lejos de la verdad. Esas personas a mi alrededor no entienden que no hay ser perfecto, así que por supuesto que yo no era la excepción; al igual que ellos me desvelaba estudiando y nadie entendía. Ni siquiera Eren.

Quizá solo uno, Armin. Si, Armin era genial.

La segunda vez que lo vi me sorprendió de sobre manera; fue en la universidad y supongo que la razón de mi sorpresa era obvia, después de todo él estaba en la misma prestigiosa escuela a la que yo asistía y aquello solo me hizo querer saber mas de él ¿Quién era aquel chico que pateaba traseros en calles peligrosas? ¿Por qué aquel día tenia ese aspecto desaliñado y feroz?, aunque viéndolo sin necesitar mucho precisión en ello, en aquel momento algo me hacia pensar que aquella manera de describirlo _«feroz»_ era mas bien su estado natural. Observaba a las personas desde la distancia, tal y como yo lo hacia con él; sin embargo, aquel intrigante ser desprendía un aura peligrosa que al combinarse con su misterio y aquella mirada tan brillante como la plata me resultaba un imán el cual incluía un gigantesco sello de precaución.

Sinceramente no quiero recordar mucho, tuvimos varios problemas al conocernos y después… después todo fue «_trascendente». _

Sentí sus labios cálidos acariciar los míos sin apuro, sin fuerza o pasión; había sido un beso de «te extrañe», un beso de «te amo» y nadie mas que Levi era capaz de acariciarme de esa manera tan delicada, tan fina y respetuosa; trate de sonreír mientras nuestras frentes se encontraban unidas y mis ojos apuntaban hacia abajo mirando con tristeza su cuello mientras me mordía con desesperación el labio inferior_, yo_ lo había hecho sufrir. Por un momento pensé en la estúpida idea, en la posibilidad de que esa idea fugaz que surcaba mi mente funcionaria; pero después recordé que Levi lo había intentado, él había intentado alejarse de mi y aquello definitivamente no funciono conmigo ¿Cómo iba a funcionar con él? Que idea más _tonta._

Por alguna razón aquel hombre agacho su rostro hasta donde estaba concentrada mi mirada obligándome a observarle, «_me conoce tan jodida y perfectamente bien_» porque sé que ambos somos casi iguales; _"somos almas gemelas, o cualquier estúpido nombre con el que quieran llamarle"_ aquellas palabras de Levi dirigidas a mi en la tercera vida llegaron a mi mente; ¡aquello fue hace tanto tiempo!

.

.

"_No confundas más lo que es libertad, pues lo que tu ves egoísmo es" _

.

.

Estaba a punto de abrazarle de nuevo cuando la doctora que supongo, era quien me atendía ingreso a la habitación sonriéndome en el trayecto.

—"Veo que ha despertado señora, permítame revisarla"— había dicho la mujer al estar cerca de mi y Levi se alejo un poco dando espacio para verificar que todo este perfectamente. Fue entonces, en esa revisión rápida en la que me di cuenta d mi condición; mi frente vendada, las heridas en mis brazos y mis manos débiles y temblorosas. Moví las piernas, los brazos y el cuello con la frustración asomándose entre el resto de mis sentimientos y me calme. Todo estaba bien. Lo pensé al mismo tiempo en que la mujer de blanco lo dijo.

—"Ambos se encuentran bien señora Ackerman"— ¿Ambos?, aquella mujer continuó hablando, pronunciando palabras inentendibles mientras yo trataba de asimilar todo… ¿ambos?, miré a Levi, él estaba bien a simple vista, estaba segura de que no le había sucedido nada y mientras la doctora decía algo sobre _mantener en observación_, yo la ignoré y puse ambas manos sobre mi vientre. ¿Estoy embarazada?, ¿de verdad? ¿Un hijo de Levi?; la doctora se había marchado y mientras yo observaba mi vientre aun con las manos sobre él y los ojos muy abiertos, algún tipo de felicidad desbordante comenzaba a emerger de mi pecho. Si, me sentía feliz, muy feliz porque en ninguna de todas las vidas pasadas había tenido un hijo; me sentía nerviosa y mis manos temblaban por ello mientras lo único que atine a hacer fue levantar la vista hacia la pared blanca con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

¿Dónde estaban ellos?, Hanji, Eren, Armin ¿Dónde? Mire a Levi de nuevo y muchas mas preguntas surgieron en mí, no recordaba el momento en que había dado la noticia _« ¡Seremos padres Levi! _», y me di cuenta de que él se enteró aquí. Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla porque me hubiese gustado decirle, me hubiese gustado ver su reacción ante mis felices palabras _« ¡Tendremos un hijo, Levi! _». Sentí unos fuertes brazos rodearme y suspire —"Aun es una hermosa noticia"— dijo él mientras besaba mi frente, supongo; estoy muy segura de que también le hubiera encantado.

.

.

"_Así que cuando ellos digan que no creen, espero que ellos nos vean a ti y a mi"_

.

.

Mis padres y mis amigos habían llamado. Había regalos de todos, en especial de Hanji; ella y Erwin habían sido los primeros en arribar a mi habitación a primera hora al enterarse de que había despertado, llegando con algunos regalos para mi y "el pequeño Levi". Un gran oso de peluche azul y con una gran sonrisa se había asomado a mi puerta cuando Levi aun dormía; Hanji había entrado casi saltando seguida de su esposo y murmurando palabras de felicitación hacia mí y Levi diciendo que ya era hora y que más le valía al enano ser un buen padre. Me daba risa el solo recordar el salto que había pegado Levi al despertar debido a los gritos de nuestra amiga, alegando que esas no eran formas y que yo aun me encontraba en cama a lo Hanji respondió su típico «amargado» avanzando y situándose a mi lado mientras ignoraba olímpicamente a mi prometido…

—"Hey, Mikasa en verdad estas muy enamorada de este enano; ¿Qué tal si el niño sale igual de aguafiestas?"— había dicho casi en susurro muy cerca de mi oído, haciendo todo lo humanamente posible para que él no la escuche y yo, lo único que pude hacer ante su traviesa pregunta fue sonreír. —"Así es el amor señora Smith"— Ella asintió sonriente ante mi comentario mientras ambas volteábamos a ver a los dos hombres conversando a unos cuantos metros de nosotras. Me dolía la cabeza y no todo era color de rosa como en algún momento en mi infancia llegue a soñar, pero era feliz y Levi estaba a mi lado. También tenía un hijo en mi interior, porque por alguna razón nos había concedido felicidad…

.

βίος

.

La sola idea de iban a ser padres; para ambos no era reconfortante si no «_gloriosa»_. Porque ahora si algo se acercaba, si alguna amenaza llegaba ambos; ellos iban a luchar hasta la muerte sin si quiera pensar en parar. Porque tenían alguien más por quien luchar.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueeeeno!, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y la idea de Mikasa con un hijo durante todo el tiempo en el que estuvo dormida recordando las vidas (jajaja) soy mala :v<strong>

**Es obvio que me disculpo por el tiempo que ha pasado y blablá, pero yo se que ustedes no quieren escuchar eso XD, si no sobre la historia la cual ya casi termina y alguien por ahí me pidió otro lemmon Q.Q y yo dije … "pues al publico lo que pida" y Levi quería boda, pues boda va a haber (jaja) se lo merecen DESPUES DE TANTO SUFRIMIENTO C:**

**Dejen reviews n.n **

**Mel**


	12. Epilogo

_Dedicado a thucamitequieremuxo_

_Epilogo_

_"Si hay algo que deseas persiguelo. La esperanza tiene poder, no la malgastes en cosas sin sentido_"

Karou caminaba a paso lento hacia el altar vestida de blanco, observando a las personas a su alrededor, sus amigos, su familia; todos la observaban avanzar hacia su prometido del brazo de su padre. Se sentía feliz y muy afortunada de tener aquellos padres, aquella familia y aquellos amigos; pero sobre todo a su futuro esposo. Si, era muy afortunada y era el hombre que le dio la vida quien la guiaba en aquel camino a una vida totalmente diferente junto a una persona que él mismo había calificado como digno de su hija. Sonrió al observar a Dom, recordando el momento en el que ambos anunciaron su relación; el simple hecho de decir "_mi novio vendrá a cenar mañana_" logro hacer que Levi la mirara como nunca antes lo había hecho "_¿novio?"_, había dicho él y Karou Ackerman se caracterizaba más que nada por misteriosa. Sin embargo aquello seria un fragmento de su vida que nunca olvidaría.

Era valioso y no lo perdería

Recordaba haber pasado por eso, el momento en el que dio el si a Levi y sus vidas se unieron mucho mas que antes, porque desde ese momento absolutamente nadie podría separarlos mucho menos al tener a _Karou._

Todo el tiempo habían sido almas separadas por el destino, el tiempo o la vida; quien sabe. Diremos simplemente que fue por_ algo_ y que mientras estas dos almas deseaban abrazarse, durante la ultima vida una mas se estaba formando como sello de que ahora podrían estar juntos y me pregunto si lo que ha salido de mi imaginación podría si quiera suceder ¿quien cree en las reencarnaciones y el hilo rojo?, se vale soñar. Y Mikasa, en algún momento de su existencia había soñado, una vida digna, junto a Levi, formar una hermosa familia y tener a sus padres a su lado para visitarlos como lo hacia la mayoría; había deseado tener una_ vida aburrida_, como muchos la llamaban y con esa vida estaba segura de ser completamente feliz. Porque después de tantas historias felizmente tristes uno se cansa de sufrir y Mikasa había estado buscando junto a Levi la caricia, el abrazo de la vida y de la forma mas cruel posible había recibido nada mas que el beso de la muerte en treinta y siete ocasiones. ¡Que desafortunados!

Ahora, después de ser castigados de tan cruel manera tenían a su única hija, Karou, avanzando a paso lento en dirección al altar en el que se encontraba aquel chico al que aseguraba amar con todo su corazón. Levi y Mikasa no podían pedir nada mas que felicidad para su hija. Pedían que ella no pasara por aquella dura prueba del destino.

_"Eran amantes eternos, buscarse y encontrarse una y otra vez era su karma"_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! aqui esta el fin, ya se que algunos querían lemon y pachanga pero se seco mi imaginación con respecto al rivamika (me he traumado con el ulquihime de bleach) y de esa forma es como hasta aqui he llegado :D<strong>

**Espero les haya agradado esta historia que entre parciales, ensayos y practicas me las ingenie para realizar.**

**Agradecimientos**: A _eydalick_, por haberme apoyado desde un principio, porque ella me siguió desde siempre y de repente dejo de dar señales de vida. ¡Gracias! y espero que estés bien. A _Karosi_ y a_ Guest_, quienes también me siguieron en esta historia comentando y quizá sacándome una risa. ¡Muchas gracias chicas! A_ RoyHawkeyeMustang_, A _Hitsugaya _ y A_ Nahomi_ por haberme hecho continuar con esta historia hace tiempo.

**En realidad agradezco a todos, porque así como un músico solo quiere que lo escuchen tocar, un escritor quiere que lean lo que escribe.**

**Nos vemos**

**Mel~**


End file.
